La picte
by Adelys
Summary: Lorsque Lyanna blesse Galahad sur un champ de bataille, elle n'imaginait pas les conséquences que cela aurait. Amour, trahison, morts... Bienvenue dans la Bretagne du Veme siècle après J.C où l'on doit se battre pour survivre...


Salut à tous ! Voici le deuxième défi que j'ai en commun avec Missy Tagada, Jeni Kat et LittleFlicka,et dont les conditions suivent :

Raconter l'histoire de trois personnages venant de régions, comtés ou pays différent.

Idée : Triangle amoureux / conflit entrainant la mort ou presque d'un personnage / un mariage

Rating: Au choix !

Mots à placer: ( choisi au hasard dans le dico)

- Emboutir ( Heurter violemment, défoncer)

- Caecum ( partie initiale du gros intestin )

- Autosuffisant ( Dont les ressources suffisent à assurer les besoins essentiels, sans appel à une aide extérieur)

- Copinage ( Entraide par relations, par combine)

- Ebouillanter ( se brûler ou être brûler avec un liquide bouillant)

- Péripatéticienne ( prostituée)

- Philanthrope ( Qui agit avec générosité)

- Chaste ( qui pratique la chasteté, plein de pudeur)

Phrases à placer : "Rien ne me fait peur, sauf ma tête quand je me réveille"

* * *

><p>Bien entendu, c'est moi qui ai concocté ces conditions ( qui aurais des mots aussi bizarre ?) avec mon sadisme habituel. Sortez une boite de mouchoirs au cas où parce que la fin promet d'être tout sauf réjouissante. Désolé, j'adore torturer mes personnages. Aussi, pour un certain passage sur les techniques de torture prenez un seau pour vomir si vous êtes assez sensible. On ne pourra pas dire que je vous avez pas prévenu loll<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Picte<strong>_

**Un long cri de douleur me parvint lorsque ma flèche toucha sa cible. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sourire qu'un deuxième cri attira mon attention. Elaine, ma sœur, venait d'en toucher un, elle aussi. Deux chevaliers ! Voilà qui avait de quoi nous rendre fières. **

**Les autres chevaliers, quant à eux, continuaient à se battre contre les miens, essayant avec beaucoup de mal de nous échapper. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, j'ai quitté la lisière des bois, suivie par ma sœur, pour rejoindre le chevalier que j'avais touché. L'assez court chemin fut semé d'embûches puisque j'ai faillit recevoir une flèche dans la gorge et me faire éventré, mais j'ai réussi à passer. Arrivée près du chevalier, j'ai constaté que ma flèche s'était planté dans son épaule et on pouvait la voir ressortir de l'autre coté. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je n'étais pas le moins du monde dégoûtée. Depuis toute petite, je voyais du sang et des cadavres et si, au début, j'en avais vomi tripes et boyaux, ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps. Mais, pour le moment, je n'avais pas à penser à mon passé et je devais plutôt m'occuper du chevalier. Prudemment, je me suis approchée en dégainant ma dague. Juste au cas où … Il respirait difficilement. Pourtant, j'étais certaine de n'avoir touché aucun organe. Peut-être était-il en état de choc ? C'était bien plausible. Son visage, encadré par des cheveux châtains bouclés et une barbe, était en nage. Vu sa blessure, il y avait de quoi.**

**Lorsqu'il me vit, il essaya de se relever mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Je ne l'avais pas raté... J'ai appuyé sur son autre épaule pour le faire se rasseoir. Il ne protesta pas. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma sœur qui était en train d'examiner l'autre chevalier. Penchée au dessus de lui, elle regardait attentivement sa blessure à la cuisse. Comme moi, elle avait sa dague à la main. Les chevaliers Sarmates étaient plein de ressources et il ne fallait qu'une seconde d'inattention pour finir embrocher sur leurs épées. Alors que j'allais casser la flèche en deux pour pouvoir mieux la retirer plus tard, ma sœur me cria de me retourner. Je fis volte-face brusquement et je vis un chevalier se rapprocher dangereusement de nous. Du haut de son cheval, il tuait les miens à l'aide de son arc. J'ai aussitôt empoigner le mien dans mon dos, pris une flèche dans mon carquois puis j'ai visé. Seulement, une main se posa faiblement sur ma cuisse. Le chevalier que j'avais blessé ne comptait pas me laisser faire. Me plongeant dans ses beaux yeux bleus, je le vis me supplier de ne pas tirer. Mais je ne pouvais pas... C'était soit vivre, soit mourir. Attrapant sa main, je l'ai retiré de ma cuisse. **

- Je suis désolée, **lui soufflai-je tristement. **

**Je me suis écartée de lui pour qu'il évite de me retenir à nouveau. Ma sœur et d'autres Pictes se joignirent à moi pour protéger ceux qui, maintenant, étaient nos prisonniers. Chacun de nous pointaient son arc sur les autres. J'ai fais signe à mes compagnons de tirer et c'est une pluie de flèche qui s'abattit sur les chevaliers. Ils reculèrent pour les éviter. Nous avons donc continués, voyant que notre tactique marchait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils battent en retraite, même si l'un d'eux ( le chevalier à l'arc) essaya de résister. Mes compagnons savaient très bien qu'ils reviendraient bientôt, alors nous n'avons pas perdus une seule seconde. J'ai rejoint mon chevalier et comme j'avais voulu le faire auparavant, j'ai cassé la flèche en deux. La douleur le fit grimacer mais aucun son ne lui échappa à ma plus grande surprise. J'ai préféré laissé le reste de la flèche pour éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang. En fait, la pointe de la flèche était à moitié dans sa chair, ce qui n'allait pas rendre facile l'extraction. Il allait souffrir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Notre chef, Merlin, approcha de nous et me retint de l'aider à se relever.**

- Nous devons les exécuter, **m'annonça t-il**.

- Quoi ? Non !

**Je me suis précipitée devant mon prisonnier pour le protéger. **

- Je l'ai blessé alors c'est à moi de décider s'il doit vivre ou mourir, **rétorquai-je, la colère s'éveillant en moi.** Ce sont les lois !

- Elle a raison ! **Me soutint ma sœur. **

**Merlin ne semblait pas vraiment ravie de notre résistance. **

- Ce sont des chevaliers Sarmates. Ils sont dangereux.

- Et alors ? **Répliquai-je vivement.** Vous n'allez pas nous retirer ce choix sous prétexte que ce sont des chevaliers Sarmates !

**Il soupira longuement, semblant résigné. **

- Bien. Que décides-tu, Lyanna ?

- Je le garde en vie et je m'en porte garante sur mon honneur et sur ma vie,** proclamai-je haut et fort**. Et toi, Elaine ?

**Elaine, c'était ma sœur cadette. Elle était très belle. En fait, ses beaux cheveux blond couleur blé et ses yeux vert pomme me rendaient jalouse. D'après elle, je devrais prendre un peu plus soin de mes fins cheveux noirs. Quant à mes yeux bleus, elle les trouvaient bien fades. Pour être clair, elle était bien plus belle que moi. **

- Pareil.

**Nous avons échangés un regard satisfait. Quoi que l'on fasse, ma sœur et moi, on obtenaient gain de causes. **

- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de ces chevaliers, vous serez bannis, **nous prévint Merlin**.

**Nous hochâmes la tête, un peu inquiète, il fallait l'avouer. Je me suis tournée vers le chevalier qui me fixait d'un air étrange, attendant des explications, apparemment. Je l'ai ignoré. J'ai passé mes mains sous ses aisselles et l'ai aidé à se relever. Il grimaça durant le processus mais, comme la fois précédente, il n'émit aucun son. Il m'impressionnait ! **

e' - Je suis Lyanna. Comment t'appeles-tu ?** Lui demandai-je alors que je le tenais fermement par les épaules. **

- Galahad. L'autre chevalier est Lancelot.

**Ce nom me paraissait vaguement familier. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Il a dû remarquer ma confusion puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. **

- Vous ai-je déjà rencontrer auparavant ? **Lui demandai-je en détaillant son visage pour voir si je pouvais le reconnaître. **

- Je ne crois pas. Si votre nom m'est familier, votre visage ne l'est pas.

**Alors, il ressentait la même chose. Quelle était cette étrange sensation ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant... C'est incensé ! Pourtant, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais le voir me regarder éveillait un étrange sentiment en moi. **

- Lyanna ! **M'apostropha ma sœur, à quelques mètres de là**. Ne restes pas planter là, il faut y aller !

**J'ai quitté le doux contact de ses yeux pour voir ma sœur me jeter un regard inquiet. Je l'ai ignoré royalement. Soutenant mon chevalier, je l'ai mené jusqu'à la lisière des bois où des chevaux nous attendaient. Ma sœur fit de même avec... Lancelot. Nous les aidâmes à monter à cheval mais la blessure de Lancelot fut un vrai inconvénient. Nous avons dû demander de l'aide à Merlin pour le hisser sur la selle. **

- Tu n'aurais pas dû le toucher à la jambe, **lançai-je à ma sœur.**

- Si tu crois que j'ai eu le choix... C'était soit la jambe, soit la tête. A moins qu'il fallait que je tue notre mère... Elle était en train de se battre avec lui.

- Est-ce qu'elle...

- Elle est morte.

**Ce fut un vrai choc pour moi. Ma mère était morte ! Cela veut donc dire que je ne la reverrais jamais... J'ai dû me faire violence pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder mes joues. Le pire de tout, c'est l'expression de ma sœur... ou le manque d'expression pour être exact. **

- Qui l'as tué ? **Demandai-je, même si je me doutais que je n'aurais pas de réponses. **

- Le chevalier à l'arc. Notre mère n'a pas souffert. Elle a reçu une flèche en plein cœur. Elle est morte sur le coup.

**Une larme - une seule – coula sur ma joue. Cela suffit à exaspérer ma sœur. **

- Bon sang, Lyanna, reprend-toi, **me conseilla t-elle**.

**Énervée, je lui ai asséné une gifle magistrale. La main posée sur sa joue endolori, ma sœur prit un air choqué. **

- Tu t'entends parler ? **M'emportai-je**. Notre mère est morte, et toi... toi, tu ne réagis même pas ! Tu parles de sa mort comme si ce n'était rien. As-tu seulement un cœur ?! Comment peux-tu réagir de cette manière ? C'est notre mère ! Elle nous a donné la vie, elle s'est occupée de nous toute sa vie et tu restes inexpressive lorsque tu la vois mourir?!Mais, qui es-tu ? Tu ne peux pas être ma sœur. Ma sœur est douce, sensible, pleine de cœur, et pas... ce que tu es maintenant.

**Ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte. Je n'avais jamais parler à ma sœur de la sorte, alors elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Quant au spectateur de la scène, c'est-à-dire Galahad et Lancelot, ils évitaient de croiser mon regard. **

- Cesse tout de suite tes jérémiades, Lyanna. Tu es ridicule.

**Je l'ai ignoré, me détournant d'elle. J'ai monté à cheval, tout en récupérant les rennes du cheval de Galahad. Sans même jeter un regard à Elaine, je partis au galop. Le reste des Pictes me suivirent à travers la forêt. Je servais souvent d'éclaireuses alors j'avais l'habitude de partir en premier. Seulement, je n'avais pas pensé à mon chevalier blessé en partant au galop. En lui jetant un coup d'œil, je vis clairement qu'il souffrait. Je suis donc passée au trot pour plus de confort. J'entendis mon prisonnier soupirer de soulagement. **

- Désolée, **lançai-je à son intention**. Je n'ai pas pensé à votre blessure.

- Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai connu pire, malheureusement...

- Ah oui ?

- J'ai déjà faillit me faire éventrer par un Picte, une fois.

**Ah oui, quand même ! Ça devait assurément être pire qu'une flèche dans l'épaule.**

- Que vous est-il arrivé après ?** M'enquis-je avec une certaine curiosité. **

- J'avais une énorme entaille au ventre qu'un autre chevalier a dû recoudre. Ça a mis pas mal de temps à guérir. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai une cicatrice d'à peu près 15 centimètres sur le coté gauche.

**Impressionnée, je n'ai su quoi lui répondre. Mais visiblement, il n'attendait aucune réponse de ma part puisqu'il préféra s'intéresser au paysage. Bien... J'ai reporté mon attention sur le chemin. Notre camp provisoire était assez loin alors on n'y arriverait qu'en début de soirée. Je détestais chevaucher la nuit mais heureusement, nous n'aurions pas à le faire très longtemps. J'espérais que les autres chevaliers ne nous rattraperait pas. Je n'avais pas très envie de me battre. Et je n'avais surtout pas envie de me faire bannir. Enfin, j'aurais dû y penser avant de sauver Galahad. Je ne regrettais pas mon geste, mais je ne voulais pas être bannis. J'espérais qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises. Après tout, il avait ma vie au sein de mon peuple entre les mains. Si l'un des chevaliers venait à s'enfuir et révélait notre position, Elaine et moi, nous serions bannis. Merlin avait été très clair. **

- Hum... Lyanna ? C'est ça ? **M'interpella t-il après un long moment de silence. **

**Surprise qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite.**

- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

**J'ouvrais déjà la bouche pour répondre lorsque je me rendis compte que je l'ignorais. J'ai froncé les sourcils en réfléchissant à une réponse à sa question et aux miennes, par la même occasion.**

- Vous ne savez pas ! **S'étonna t-il en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur. **

**J'ai secoué la tête. Je n'y avais pas encore pensé. Quelle idiote, je suis ! **

- Voilà qui est assez étrange. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé la vie ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous voir mourir, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas réfléchi sur le moment.

**Il baissa les yeux au sol. **

- Vous savez que mes compagnons reviendront nous chercher, Lancelot et moi ?

- Je sais. Mais c'est un risque à prendre, dorénavant. J'ai dû prendre une décision à la hâte, sans pouvoir réfléchir au préalable. Je suis une idiote ! Je ne voulais pas vous voir mourir, alors j'ai agi sans réfléchir, et sans le savoir, je viens de me condamner au bannissement.

**J'ai croisé ses yeux bleus. **

- Vous auriez dû les laisser me tuer, **dit-il, inexpressif. **

- Non ! Vous ne devez pas mourir. Au fond de moi, je... Je sens que vous ne devez pas mourir.

- Vous êtes une vrai _philanthrope,_ Lyanna.

- On ne me l'a jamais dit. On me traite plutôt de... barbare. Cette peinture bleu qui recouvre nos corps effraye les peuples étrangers. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un camouflage pour les batailles. Cela n'empêche pas les gens «civilisés» de nous traiter de barbare.

**Il détailla ma tenue et mon corps. Enfin, il regardait les peintures bleus qui le recouvrait, plutôt. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir lire dans son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis. Et surtout, à quoi devais-je ressembler ? A une barbare, sûrement. Il y avait de quoi. Mes longs cheveux noirs étaient rassemblés en une espèce de chignon désordonnée et j'étais habillée d'un haut couleur terre qui montrait plus qu'il ne cachait et un pantalon de la même couleur. Une chance que je sois mince ! La peinture bleue typique des Pictes, mon peuple, recouvrait mon visage, mes bras, mes jambes... Toutes les parties visibles de mon corps. **

- Je ne vous vois pas comme une barbare, **m'affirma t-il.** Vous êtes une femme qui suit les coutumes de son peuple. La première fois que j'ai vu un Picte, je l'ai trouvé fascinant. J'ai dû le tuer. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais... C'était mon devoir. Je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je comprends. Je me dois d'agir par obligation, moi aussi. Mon peuple veut juste reprendre ce qui lui appartient de droit, vous savez. Cette terre était la notre avant que les romains ne nous la prennent. Nous voulons juste la reprendre, retrouver les terres qui sont les nôtres. Je suis sûre que vous aimeriez retrouver votre patrie, vous aussi. Comment est la Sarmatie ?

- C'est une belle terre. Je m'en souviens à peine, mais je peux affirmer sans hésiter que la vie y est, sans doute, plus facile qu'ici. La vie y était douce pendant les dix premières années de mon existence, mais... Les romains m'ont arrachés à ma terre pour m'expédier ici. Vous savez, je ne tue pas votre peuple pour le plaisir. Si je le pouvais, j'épargnerais même les Pictes que je rencontre, mais c'est mon devoir. Je n'ai jamais demandé à vivre de cette façon.

- Je m'en doute. J'ai... J'ai sans doute tuer certains de vos compagnons d'armes, moi aussi.

- Cette guerre n'est pas la notre, **soupira t-il. **

- Cette guerre est la mienne, même si je ne l'ai pas demandé.

**Mon peuple avait raison de faire la guerre aux romains, mais les chevaliers Sarmates ne méritaient pas d'y être mêlés. Les affaires de ce pays n'étaient pas les leurs. En fait, ils se battaient pour une cause qui n'étaient pas la leur. C'était injuste ! Combien était mort pour protéger une terre qui nous reviendra un jour ou l'autre ? Beaucoup trop malheureusement. **

- Que comptez-vous faire une fois libre ? **L'interrogeai-je, curieuse. **

**J'ai toujours été très curieuse. C'était quelque chose que ma sœur n'aimait pas du tout. **

- Si je ne meurs pas avant ma libération, je compte repartie en Sarmatie et fonder une famille. J'y passerais le reste de ma vie, sans doute.

- Voilà qui est honorable, Galahad.

- Et vous ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Moi ? Je l'ignore. Je n'ai pas le temps de fonder une famille avec la guerre que nous menons. Quand bien même je serais marié, j'aurais refusé d'avoir un enfant tout de suite. Je me trouve... trop jeune. Je ne me sens pas prête. Pour l'instant, le maniement des armes est la seule chose qui m'intéresse. C'est ce que je sais le mieux faire.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? **Me demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils. **Vous êtes vraiment... étrange, **ajouta t-il après que j'ai secoué la tête. **

**On me le disait très souvent. Je commençais à le croire moi-même. Etais-je vraiment étrange ? Ou personne ne me comprenait ? J'optais plutôt pour la seconde solution. **

- Je vis au jour le jour. Je ne planifie jamais rien.

**Il acquiesça. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. En fait, l'affrontement entre les chevaliers et mon peuple avait eu lieu en fin d'après-midi. Nous étions en route depuis deux heures à peu près. Si je ne me trompais pas, nous avions encore une heure de route. **

- Il faut se dépêcher ! **M'écriai-je à l'intention de mes compagnons.** La nuit tombe !

**Mes compagnons accélèrent alors le pas. La nuit qui tombait n'était pas la seule raison au fait qu'il fallait se dépêcher. En fait, Galahad et Lancelot avaient besoin de soins au plus vite, sinon ils risquaient une infection. Ce qui me fit penser... **

- Comment va votre blessure ?

- Elle me fait souffrir mais ça reste supportable. Visiez-vous ma tête ou mon épaule ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous tuer. Je visais votre épaule. Je voulais juste vous arrêter, pas vous tuer. Je suis désolée si vous souffrez. Je vous soignerais à la minute où nous nous arrêterons.

**Il dévisagea avec une certaine confusion. **

- Votre compassion... Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Jamais je n'ai vu de personne compatir pour moi. Ça... Ça me touche.

**Je lui ai adressé un sourire plein de douceur. Il me sourit à son tour, mais... de manière un peu crispé. Il avait mal.**

- Vous souffrez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes plus très loin.

**Il acquiesça distraitement. Parfois, la douleur pouvait être tellement forte que l'on ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre. Le voir aussi mal me serra le cœur, mais je ne pouvais rien faire avant d'arriver au camp. Je me sentais un peu coupable parce que c'était de ma faute s'il était dans cet état. Je l'avais blessé. **

- Merlin, pouvons-nous nous dépêcher ? **Lançai-je à mon chef.** Mon prisonnier n'a pas l'air très bien.

- Nous faisons aussi vite que nous pouvons, Lyanna. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

**C'était vrai, certes, mais j'ai quand même accéléré un peu le mouvement. Je voulais le soigner au plus vite. Je craignais que sa plaie s'infecte. **

- Tenez bon, Galahad.

**Il hocha la tête. Son visage était très pâle, ce qui ne m'étonna pas, mais je redoutais qu'il s'évanouisse. Il tint bon et s'accrocha le plus fort possible à son cheval. **

**En regardant loin derrière moi, j'ai pu voir que Lancelot semblait aller mieux que Galahad. Certes, je pouvais voir qu'il souffrait, mais il était pleinement conscient. Il discutait même avec ma sœur. Non, il semblait se disputer avec ma sœur. Ça ne m'étonna pas plus que ça. **

- Galahad ? **L'appelai-je.**

**Il ne répondit pas. Pourtant, il était toujours conscient. Je devais me dépêcher. J'ai fait accélérer mon cheval. De loin, je pouvais repérer l'endroit où étais notre campement. On se rapprochait, mais pas assez rapidement à mon goût. Je pense que mon prisonnier partageait mon avis. **

**Heureusement, il ne nous fallut que peu de temps pour atteindre le camp. Nous entrâmes dans l'épaisse forêt. Les arbres nous ont engloutis immédiatement. L'endroit était tranquille. J'espérais que les autres chevaliers ne nous trouveraient pas, mais j'étais certaine qu'il le ferait. Surtout, s'il avait un bon éclaireur. J'avais envie d'interroger Galahad à ce sujet, mais vu comment il peinait à rester conscient, il ne fallait mieux pas. Je suis donc restée silencieuse. **

**Je l'ai emmené jusqu'à mon campement. Lorsque je suis descendu de cheval, j'ai dû me précipiter à toute vitesse à coté de lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Il était à moitié conscient. J'ai presque dû le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur où je l'ai fait asseoir sur mon lit de camp. Je le tenais éveiller en lui posant des questions. **

**Je commençais à le soigner tout doucement, évitant de le faire trop souffrir. Ce n'était pas chose simple. Surtout que je devais extraire la flèche. Heureusement, j'avais toujours un sac sur moi avec des herbes pouvant calmer la douleur. C'était toujours pratique après les batailles. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'utiliser sur «l'ennemi». Galahad n'était pas vraiment mon ennemi. Je ne le voyais pas comme tel. Il semblait doux, intelligent, perspicace... Une personne chaleureuse. Il n'était pas la figure de l'ennemi que je me représentais dans ma tête.**

- Il faut que je vous retire votre haut.

**Il acquiesça et commença à se débattre avec les boutons de sa tenue. En temps normal, j'aurais ri, mais j'en étais incapable. Je l'ai aidé à retirer son haut, tout en veillant à ne pas faire bouger la flèche, et l'ai jeté par terre. **

- Galahad, il faut que je retire la flèche. Tenez-vous à moi et n'hésitez pas à serrer.

**Il hocha vaguement la tête. J'ai pris ses mains et les ai placé sur mes épaules. **

- Tout va bien se passer.

- Qui essayez-vous de convaincre ? **Me demanda t-il avec difficulté.**

**J'ai ignoré ce qu'il venait de dire. J'ai attrapé la pointe de la flèche qui dépassait de son épaule et j'ai tiré pour la faire sortir. Je sentis immédiatement les mains de Galahad serrer mes épaules.**

- Vous avez de la chance, la flèche n'est pas complètement à l'intérieur.

- Vous parlez d'une chance !

**C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réussi à faire sortir la pointe de la flèche. Il serra mes épaules un peu plus fort. En le regardant, je vis qu'il était en nage et qu'il était essoufflé. Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, il me supplia d'en finir au plus vite. J'ai alors attrapé le fût en bois de la flèche et j'ai tiré. Il ne cria pas comme je m'y attendais, mais il grimaçait en fermant les yeux très fort, tout en serrant mes épaules. Lorsque la flèche tout entière fut enfin sortit, il poussa un long soupir. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas fini. Je devais encore nettoyer la plaie pour éviter une infection. En espérant qu'il n'en ait pas déjà une... **

- Galahad, vous pouvez me lâcher, la flèche est sortit.

**Sans même me répondre, il lâcha mes épaules. J'ai alors fouillé dans mon sac pour trouver les herbes dont j'avais besoin et surtout, de quoi bander sa blessure. Une fois tout en main, j'ai analysé sa blessure. J'ai pris un peu d'eau de ma gourde et l'ai versé dans un petit bol. J'y ai ajouté les herbes, créant ainsi une mixture qui ressemblait vaguement à une pâte. J'en ai pris un peu dans ma main et l'ai étalé sur sa blessure. Il ne pipa mot et garda les yeux fermés. Dormait-il ? Je l'ignorais. J'ai continué à appliquer ma mixture pendant pas mal de temps avant de la bander avec un bout de tissus quelconque. Je n'avais rien d'autre... Lorsque j'eus fini de bander sa blessure, la respiration de Galahad était lente et régulière. Il dormait vraiment ! Je l'ai allongé tout doucement sur le lit et l'ai recouvert de la seule couverture que j'avais. Je me suis allongée à mon tour, à même le sol, après avoir rangé tout mon matériel, et me suis endormie. **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Tristan, les-as tu trouver ? **S'écria Arthur avec un certain espoir lorsque son éclaireur revint.**

**Tristan hocha la tête avant de tendre le bras vers une direction.**

- J'ai trouvé des traces allant vers l'Est. Ils ne sont pas très loin.

**Arthur échangea un regard avec ses compagnons. L'inquiétude se lisait sur leur visage.**

- Est-il toujours en vie ? **S'enquit-il.**

- Je pense que oui. Sinon nous les aurions retrouvés sur le champ de bataille.

- Bien, suivons les Pictes...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me sentais pas vraiment bien. J'avais mal partout à cause de la dureté du sol. Mais ce n'était pas la pire chose de ma journée... Lorsque j'ai voulu voir comment allait Galahad, il... il avait disparu. Bon sang ! Je me suis relevée précipitamment, manquant de tomber lorsque je fus prise d'un vertige. Je suis sorti de ma tente à toute vitesse. Je me suis mise à chercher une piste tout autour de moi. Je voulais trouver des traces de pas. Et heureusement pour moi, j'en ai bien vite trouvé et elle partait vers l'Est. Sans même hésiter, j'ai suivi la piste en courant. Il devait avoir un peu d'avance. Il avait dû partir en courant mais j'ai bien vite remarqué qu'il y avait du sang au sol. Sa blessure s'était rouverte. De plus, il devait avoir du mal à continuer à courir puisqu'il dû marcher. Comment je le savais ? Les traces dans la boue étaient moins profondes. A mon avis, il ne devait pas être très loin. Sa blessure devait le faire énormément souffrir. Surtout, si elle était rouverte. Et, en effet, il n'était pas très loin. Je l'ai trouvé assis au pied d'un arbre. **

- Galahad ! Êtes-vous fou ?!

**Il sursauta en entendant ma voix. Je me suis approchée de lui, en colère. **

- En fait, vous êtes complètement fou ! Si, je...

**Lorsque j'ai croisé son regard, ma colère vola en éclat. Il y avait tellement de souffrance dans ses yeux. **

- Allez, je vais vous soigner,** soupirai-je. **

**Je l'ai aidé à se lever doucement, pour éviter de lui faire trop mal. Il gémit durant le processus mais il ne pipa mot. Je l'ai ramené au camp avec quelques difficultés, mais... Nous y arrivâmes. Je l'ai rallongé sur le lit et lui ai enlevé sa chemise pleine de sang. La blessure s'était bien rouverte. J'ai dû la désinfecter à nouveau, mais... il y avait un problème. Il avait de la fièvre ! Oh non ! Sa blessure avait dû s'infecter. Je l'avais soigner trop tard, la veille. Il allait falloir que je désinfecte tout ça. Ça n'allait pas plaire à mon chevalier, mais ça sera sa punition pour avoir voulu s'échapper. J'ai appliqué un bon onguent à base de lavande et de romarin . Ça devait piquer un peu puisqu'il grimaça. Une fois l'onguent appliqué, j'ai bandé sa plaie avec un tissus propre. Lorsque j'eus fini les soins, j'ai rangé mes affaires et lui ai mis une nouvelle chemise. Une chemise un peu trop courte, puisqu'elle était à moi. **

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfui ? **L'interrogeai-je. **

- Je suis condamné avec vous. Quel serait mon avenir avec les Pictes ? Je finirais mort, bien entendu. La seule solution était de rejoindre mes compagnons.

- Je comprends, mais votre action était stupide. Vous étiez loin d'être guéri, et là, vous venez d'empirer votre blessure. Elle est infecté et vous avez de la fièvre. Si votre infection est plus grave que ce que je pense, vous mourrez. Sinon, vous vous sentirez mieux demain ou après-demain.

**Il acquiesça doucement, un peu inquiet. **

- Nous allons bientôt repartir, **lui appris-je.** Vos compagnons doivent être sur notre piste.

**Il soupira. Je savais très bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir. Vu l'état de sa blessure, c'était compréhensible. J'ai tâté son front afin de voir à quel point il était mal. Il était brûlant. Bon sang ! Il était impossible pour lui de se déplacer dans cet état. Si je tentais de le mettre à cheval, il ne tiendrait pas le temps du trajet.**

- Finalement, nous ne repartons pas, **fis-je, inquiète**. Je reviens tout de suite.

**Je me suis précipitée dehors. Je devais voir Merlin tout de suite. Galahad m'inquiétai, et je n'avais pas envie de courir le risque de le tuer parce que nous devions fuir. **

**J'ai couru à tout vitesse à travers le camp pour retrouver Merlin. Je ne savais pas où il était, mais je devais le trouver, ce que je finis par faire quelques minutes plus tard. Il était dans sa propre tente. Je suis entrée sans autorisation, ce qui l'étonna grandement. **

- Que se passe t-il, Lyanna ? **Me demanda t-il en voyant mon air inquiet.**

- Mon prisonnier est au plus mal, et s'il monte à cheval, il y a des grandes chances pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Sa blessure s'est aggravé, et elle s'est infecté. Je suis donc ici pour vous demander de partir sans moi. Je ne veux pas vous retarder. Je vous rejoindrai quand il ira mieux.

**Il examina mon expression. Je savais qu'il ne m'empêcherait pas de rester, mais il voulait toujours être sûr que c'est ce que nous voulions avant d'accepter. En voyant mon air déterminé, il dû se rendre à l'évidence que c'était ce que je voulais. **

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ? Je connais ta compassion pour les autres, mais soit lucide, Lyanna. Si les chevaliers te retrouvent, ils te tueront sans hésiter. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de te sacrifier pour un chevalier ?

**Il avait raison. Je risquais de me faire tuer, mais, au moins, j'aurais sauvé Galahad. C'est ce qui m'importait le plus à cet instant. **

- J'en suis consciente, Merlin. Mon choix est fait. Je dois aider Galahad. Je l'ai blessé, alors je suis responsable de qu'il lui arrive. La moindre des choses, c'est que je l'aide.

**Je le vis baisser les yeux. Il devait sûrement se dire qu'il perdait du temps à parler avec moi. J'étais tellement têtu qu'il était pratiquement impossible de me faire changer d'avis. **

- Bien, reviens-nous vite, Lyanna.

**J'ai hoché la tête avant de fuir la tente aussi vite que je pouvais. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon chevalier trop longtemps seul. Je craignais qu'il ne s'échappa à nouveau. Heureusement, quand je suis arrivé dans ma tente, il était toujours là. Endormi, il ne remarqua pas mon retour. Bien, j'allais en profiter pour me changer, parce que porter des vêtements poussiéreux et couvert de sang n'était pas très agréable. J'ai veillé à m'assurer qu'il dormait vraiment avant de retirer mes vêtements. Je les ai remplacé par un pantalon noir, un haut très court, typique des pictes, de la même couleur. En fait, quand je dis court, c'est qu'il m'arrive en dessous des seins, exposant ainsi mon ventre plat aux yeux de tous. Ensuite, j'ai enfilé mes bottes en veillant à bien rentrer mon pantalon dedans. **

**Vu qu'il risquait de dormir longtemps, j'ai décidé d'aller me laver les cheveux.**

**En sortant de la tente, j'ai remarqué que le camp était vide. Ils étaient déjà tous partis. J'étais assez surprise par leur rapidité. Bon, après tout, les Pictes craignaient et respectaient profondément les chevaliers Sarmates, alors ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça, finalement. **

**J'ai retrouvé un seau d'eau au pied de l'arbre en face de ma tente. J'y ai aussitôt plongé la tête. Certes, l'eau était froide, mais me nettoyer me faisait du bien. Après avoir nettoyé mes cheveux autant que je le pouvais, j'ai entrepris de les sécher, ce qui s'est révélé assez difficile étant donné l'humidité dans l'air. J'ai vite fini par laisser tomber, me contentant de les attacher en un chignon désordonné. C'était la coiffure que je faisais le plus souvent. Pourquoi ? Et bien, c'est pratique quand on doit se battre. J'ai appliqué la mixture qui conférait cette teinte bleu si typique au picte sur ma peau, et l'ai étalé sur toutes les parties visibles de mon corps. **

**Une fois prête, je suis revenue dans la tente où Galahad dormait encore. Vu ce qu'il vivait, il avait bien le droit de se reposer. Je me sentais vraiment coupable de son état. C'était toujours comme ça avec moi. Je blessais pour protéger les miens, et je regrettais après. J'étais trop sensible, et ma sœur me le reprochait souvent. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le serais moins, mais c'est impossible, ce qu'elle ne semble pas comprendre. Mais bon... A force de reproche, j'écoutais plus. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne remarquait même pas que je l'écoutais pas. C'était assez drôle, d'ailleurs. J'hochais la tête à chacune de ses phrases sans même savoir si je devais le faire, et elle croyait que j'étais attentive. J'en riais après tellement c'était ridicule. Mais, bref, c'était pas tellement le moment de penser à ça. Je devais plutôt rester vigilante pour éviter les autres chevaliers qui n'allaient pas tarder à nous retrouver. **

**Je craignais ma rencontre avec les tristement célèbres chevaliers Sarmates. Je savais très bien que ça n'allait pas très bien se passer. Pourtant, je restais là, assise au chevet de l'un d'entre eux. Je devais ne pas être normale pour attendre la mort avec autant de calme. Certes, je l'avais côtoyé toute ma vie, mais l'attendre de cette manière... Je ne l'avais jamais fait. C'était assez déconcertant, il fallait l'admettre. Et tout ça pour un inconnu. Non, je ne devais pas être normale. Ma sœur aurait fui sans hésiter. Pourquoi ne pas faire comme elle ? Et bien, je ne saurais m'y résoudre. Abandonner Galahad serait lâche et pas digne de moi. Je n'étais pas du genre à abandonner, et j'étais bien déterminée à m'occuper de Galahad jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Enfin, il fallait que je survive jusque là. Je ne suis pas sûre que les chevaliers seraient d'accord pour me laisser en vie juste le temps que je le guérisse. Ils m'exécuteraient sur le champ, sans discuter. **

**J'ai dû m'endormir à un moment puisque lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, Galahad était réveillé et me regardait. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que je ne dormais plus. **

- Bonjour, **me salua t-il alors que je relevais la tête que j'avais posé sur le lit à coté de lui. **

**J'ai longtemps regardé autour de moi pour voir quelle heure il était à peu près. Il faisait jour, c'est tout ce que je savais. J'étais complètement perdu et j'avais mal au dos. Super... J'ai fini par le saluer au bout de quelques minutes. **

- Quelle heure est-il ? **Lui demandai-je.**

- Huit heures et demi, je dirais.

- Du matin ?!

**Il opina de la tête. Sérieusement ? J'avais dormi toute une nuit ?Je devais vraiment être fatigué... J'avais réfléchi pendant des heures au chevet de Galahad, et je ne m'étais pas senti partir dans le sommeil, alors je ne saurais dire combien de temps j'ai dormi. **

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? **M'enquis-je en voyant le bandage. **

- Ça peut aller.

**J'ai tâté son front pour prendre sa température. A ma plus grande surprise, il n'avait presque plus rien. C'était vraiment un combattant. Il avait réussi à surmonter la fièvre en une seule nuit. J'étais impressionnée !**

- Je dois nettoyé votre plaie, mais je n'ai plus d'eau dans ma gourde. Je vais aller la remplir. Vous ne faites plus de bêtises, d'accord ? Vous n'avez pas intérêt de vous enfuir.

- Je ne m'enfuis plus. Je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver, de toute façon.

**Étant donné qu'il y avait une rivière non de là, je n'avais pas à chercher bien loin. J'ai donc repris le chemin de la veille en courant. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre de temps. Je n'ai donc mis que quelques minutes pour retrouver la rivière. J'ai rempli ma gourde et celle de Galahad. Je me suis redressé brusquement lorsque j'entendis un craquement. J'ai regardé tout autour de moi, inquiète, mais je ne vis rien. Rassurée, ou presque, je suis repartie au camp en courant. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'observait, mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression. Lorsque je revins au camp, Galahad était dehors en train d'admirer un arbre, et il semblait aller bien mieux, en effet. **

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, **souris-je doucement.** Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à vous sauver.

- Lyanna, derrière-vous !

**Je su immédiatement ce que ça voulait dire. Je me suis alors retourné précipitamment et c'est pour cela que la flèche qui devait me toucher dans le dos n'atterrit que dans ma main. Blessée, j'ai poussé un petit cri de surprise mêlé à de la douleur. La flèche avait transpercé ma main droite et ressortait de l'autre coté. Le sang commença à couler abondamment alors que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration. J'ai levé les yeux vers l'archer, qui était bien évidemment un chevalier Sarmate. Il dégaina son épée et la pointa sur ma gorge. **

- Tristan, ne fais pas ça ! **S'écria Galahad en accourant vers moi. **

**Tristan était donc le chevalier à l'arc. Il jeta un regard surpris à mon chevalier qui était maintenant devant lui. **

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, et elle a risqué la sienne pour me soigner. Laisse-la !

**Il hésita quelques secondes avant de baisser son épée. Galahad vint aussitôt auprès de moi avec difficulté, pour évaluer l'ampleur de ma blessure. Ma main était dans un piteux état. Je craignais de la bouger à cause de la douleur que je ressentirais. J'avais déjà très mal, alors si je bougeais... N'imaginons même pas.**

- Est-ce que ça va ? **Me demanda mon chevalier. **

- C'est drôle. Il y a peu de temps, c'est vous que je blessais et faisais pour prisonnier et aujourd'hui, tout est inversé.

**Les autres chevaliers choisirent ce moment pour débarquer. Galahad se plaça aussitôt devant moi pour me protéger. **

- Galahad, vous ne devriez pas être debout !** Le réprimandai-je en posant ma main valide sur son épaule non blessé. **

**Il se retourna le temps de me jeter un regard qui m'intimait de me taire. Un homme au visage inquiet sourit lorsqu'il vit Galahad. Il voulut le serrer dans ses bras mais se retint lorsqu'il vit son bandage à l'épaule. **

- Ne la touchez pas, d'accord ?

**Les chevaliers demeurèrent confus. Il y avait de quoi... **

- Pourquoi ? Cette femme t'a blessé, je l'ai vu.

**Mais... C'était Lancelot, le chevalier que ma sœur avait attrapé ! Je me suis placée à coté de Galahad pour mieux le voir. **

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec ma sœur, messsire Lancelot ? Pas que ça me dérange que vous soyez là, au contraire, mais je suis surprise.

- Je me suis enfui avec son cheval lorsqu'elle a eu le dos tourné.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Elle n'est jamais sur ses gardes. Elle prend tout pour acquis. Hum... Par contre, vous pourriez m'enlever ce truc ? **Ajoutai-je en montrant ma main transpercé.** Parce que ça fait pas vraiment du bien.

**Un homme à la cape rouge vint se planter devant moi. Ses yeux bleus m'analysèrent l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne se présente : **

- Je suis Arthur, et tu es ?

- Lyanna.

- Bien, Lyanna. Avant que l'on te soigne, j'aimerais que tu nous raconte ce que tu as fais à Galahad.

**J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'intéressé qui m'encouragea d'un sourire. Je devais avoir fière allure avec une flèche qui traversait ma main ! C'est dingue, je me retrouvais souvent dans ce genre de situation. Pas avec une flèche dans la main, mais à devoir expliquer quelque chose sous la contrainte. **

- Pouvez-vous, au moins, casser les extrémités de la flèche ? Je vous en serais reconnaissante.

**Arthur fit signe à Tristan, celui qui m'avait tiré dessus, de s'en charger. J'ai fermé les yeux alors qu'il cassait ce qui dépassait, veillant quand même à en laisser assez pour pouvoir extraire le reste après. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux, il tenait deux bout de fût, dont l'un avec la pointe. C'était déjà ça. Contrairement à moi, ils utilisaient des pointes en feuilles de laurier. Elles étaient très répandue en Bretagne.**

- Tout d'abord, je dois déjà vous raconter ce que vous savez déjà. Pendant la bataille, je devais rester archère pendant un temps avant de pouvoir aller me battre réellement. C'était aussi le cas de ma sœur, Elaine. J'avais pour ordre de blesser les chevaliers qui s'en prenaient aux nôtres. J'ai donc blessé le premier que j'ai vu attaquer l'un des miens. C'était Galahad. Ma sœur, quant à elle, s'en prit à celui qui attaquait notre mère, Lancelot. Ma mère qui est morte, d'ailleurs. Dès que j'ai vu que j'avais fait mouche, je l'ai rejoint pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit ou qu'on l'aide. Ma sœur a fait de même. Ensuite, mon peuple et moi nous vous avons repoussés pour garder les prisonniers. Quand nous avons réussi, Merlin voulut les exécuter parce que selon lui, les chevaliers Sarmates sont dangereux. Ma sœur et moi avons refusés. Leur vie nous appartenaient puisque nous les avions blessés alors nous avons décidées de les garder en vie. Merlin nous a alors dit que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à cause d'eux, nous serions bannis. A mon avis, ma sœur l'est maintenant. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Après avoir découvert la mort de ma mère et m'être disputer avec ma sœur, nous avons repris la route pour rentrer au camp. Pendant le voyage, l'état de Galahad s'était détérioré. Il souffrait atrocement alors j'ai dû me dépêcher. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au camp, il s'est presque évanoui sur son cheval. Si je ne l'avais pas rattrapé, sa plaie se serait aggraver, sans aucun doute. Je l'ai soigné et nous avons dormi ici. Sauf qu'à mon réveil, mon prisonnier avait disparu. Heureusement, il n'a pas été bien loin puisque sa blessure s'est rouverte et qu'elle était infecté. J'ai dû le soigner à nouveau. Il s'est rendormi, et... moi aussi, d'ailleurs. A mon réveil, il était toujours là, ce qui me rassura un peu. Ensuite, je suis allée chercher de l'eau pour pouvoir nettoyer sa plaie et en revenant ici, je me suis prise une flèche dans la main. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez l'enlever maintenant ?

**Tristan vint vers moi, un sac à la main, après qu'Arthur ne lui ai fait signe. Lorsqu'il attrapa le reste de la flèche, je l'ai regardé intensément. C'était lui le meurtrier de ma mère. Il dû bien remarquer la façon dont je le regardais puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. **

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? **Me demanda t-il d'une voix dure.**

- Vous avez tué ma mère. Ma sœur vous a vu.

- Et alors ?

- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait. Tuer quelqu'un n'est pas facile. On vit toujours avec des regrets. Surtout si cette personne a de la famille. Comment faites-vous pour rester impassible ? Avez-vous pris goût au sang au point de ne plus rien ressentir ? Je ne... Ahhhhh ! Un peu de délicatesse, ça serait trop demandé ?!

**Il brandit le morceau de flèche sous mon nez, d'un air menaçant. Je craignais pour mes yeux, tout à coup. **

- Taisez-vous, **dit-il tout simplement. **

**Fidèle à moi-même, je n'obéis pas. **

- Êtes-vous toujours si antipathique, Tristan ?

**Je vis un chevalier, qui me fit penser à un ours, pouffer discrètement. Pas si discrètement parce que Tristan s'en rendit compte et le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur moi.**

- Taisez-vous, sinon je replante cette flèche dans votre main et je la l'y laisserais pour de bon.

**C'est qu'il avait l'air sérieux, en plus ! Ce chevalier était vraiment étrange. Il fallait mieux que je me taise. Alors que l'assassin me soignait, Galahad se mit à discuter avec les autres. Surtout, à celui qui avait un air inquiet en arrivant. Il devait être très proche mais... Ahhh ! La délicatesse n'était pas vraiment le fort de mon soigneur. Il devait pas m'apprécier. Et bien, tant pis pour lui. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment non plus. Après tout, il avait tué ma mère. **

**Il me banda le bras avec un tissus propre, qui sentait la lavande. **

- Merci.

**Il se releva sans même me répondre. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait m'énerver ! **

- Vous pourriez me répondre. Ça vous écorcherez la bouche de me dire «De rien». C'est simple comme bonjour ! Essayez, donc.

**Furieux, il se retourna précipitamment, m'attrapa par la gorge et me plaqua contre un arbre. Nullement surprise, j'ai sorti discrètement mon poignard de sa cachette et l'ai plaqué sur sa gorge. A mon plus grand amusement, j'ai pu lire la surprise dans ses yeux. Les autres chevaliers rappliquèrent bien trop vite, malheureusement. **

- Tristan, laisse-la ! **Soupira Galahad. **

- Qu'elle enlève sa lame d'abord.

**J'ai baissé mon poignard et l'ai rangé. Tristan me lâcha aussitôt sans douceur. En fait, il a appuyé très fort sur ma gorge avant de me lâcher. C'était un avertissement. Il s'éloigna à toute vitesse de moi et je le perdit bien vite de vue lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans la forêt.**

- Ça va ?** S'enquit mon chevalier. **

- Oui, je vais bien. Enfin... Aussi bien qu'on peut aller après tout ce que je viens de vivre.

- C'est rien, petite. Tristan n'est pas trop sociable. Au fait, je suis Bors, et voici Dagonet.

**Bors était donc l'ours, et Dagonet, son fidèle compagnon, apparemment. **

- Je suis Gauvain.

**Gauvain était celui qui semblait inquiet en arrivant. **

- Ravie de vous connaître, chevaliers. Hum... Je suppose que je suis votre prisonnière, maintenant ?

**Arthur fronça les sourcils. **

- Nous ne faisons jamais de prisonniers.

**Oh, oh ! Ça voulait dire que... ils allaient me tuer ?**

- Tu es libre, **m'annonça t-il.**

**Surprise, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. **

- Merci. Je m'attendais à ce que vous me tuiez. Cela aurait été légitime de votre part. Après tout, j'ai blessé votre ami, et l'ai fait prisonnier. Je mériterais la mort.

- Ne dites pas ça, **m'intima Galahad.** Vous ne méritez pas de mourir ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, alors je vous suis redevable.

**Son état s'était amélioré, apparemment. Il était debout, et il parlait normalement. Bien entendu, il avait mal, mais moins qu'avant. **

- Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi compatissante que vous, **continua t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.** Vous vous souciez de mon état, alors que techniquement, nous sommes ennemis. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement chez des Pictes.

- Que voulez-vous, je suis trop sensible ! J'ai horreur de tuer quelqu'un. Si j'avais le choix, je ne le ferait même pas. J'aime me battre, mais pas tuer. C'est difficile d'y croire, mais j'ai l'impression d'être hanté par les morts. Je me souviens de chaque visages... Ils hantent mes nuits.

- C'est mon cas aussi, vous savez. Je n'ai jamais su prendre goût au sang. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Certains y prennent directement du plaisir, et d'autres, non. Mais, il faut se dire que c'est soit vivre, soit mourir.

**Il avait totalement raison, mais prendre une vie n'en était pas moins douloureuse. Après la phase de déni viennent souvent les regrets. Enfin, c'était mon cas. Quant à dire s'il vivait la même chose, je l'ignorais. Je n'avais pas trop envie de lui demander. **

- Il est temps pour moi de partir, **annonçai-je**. Je n'ai pas envie de vous gêner plus longtemps.

- Quoi ? Partir où ? Votre peuple va vous bannir ! Et puis, vous ne nous gênez pas du tout. Oh ! Et puis, cessons de nous vouvoyez ! Ça m'agace ! Tutoie-moi.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre mission. Et puis, je suis votre ennemie, même si ce n'est pas intentionnelle de ma part.

- Voyons, Gamine, tu nous déranges pas le moins du monde ! **S'exclama Bors de sa forte voix**. On rentre justement de mission. Tu peux bien nous accompagner ! Je suis sûr qu'Arthur n'est pas contre. Hein, Arthur ?

**Gamine ? J'avais quand même vingt ans ! Je n'étais plus une gamine... Enfin... Comparée à lui, peut-être que si... **

- Je suis d'accord pour que tu viennes, Lyanna. Seulement, j'espère que tu ne joue pas un rôle et que tu fais ça afin de pouvoir nous trahir plus tard. Je serais sans pitié dans ce cas-là.

- Je...

**Galahad me fit taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. **

- Arthur, je me porte garant d'elle. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit, je répondrais de ses actes.

**J'ai voulu répliquer mais il m'intima de nouveau au silence.**

- Es-tu sûr de ton choix, Galahad ?

**Mon chevalier me jeta un regard avant de sourire à Arthur.**

- J'en suis sûr. Par contre, va falloir que je m'assoie parce je me sens pas très bien.

**J'ai aussitôt réagi et l'ai aidé à s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. J'ai jeté un œil à sa blessure. **

- Je vo... t'avais bien dit de ne pas rester debout. Ça va mieux ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, Lyanna.

**J'ai enlevé son bandage pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure, ignorant la douleur que cela provoquait, sous les yeux ébahis des autres chevaliers. Je devais utiliser mes deux mains alors je souffrais atrocement. En voyant que sa blessure n'était pas rouverte, j'ai soupiré de soulagement. J'ai remis en place le bandage avant de m'asseoir à coté de lui. Ou plutôt, m'écrouler à ses cotés. Gauvain, Bors, Dagonet et Arthur vaquèrent à leurs occupations. C'est-à-dire discuter de la meilleure façon d'éviter les Pictes en retournant au Mur. Quant à Galahad, il me regardait avec un air inquiet. **

- Ça va. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois une flèche. Étonnant pour une femme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas tant que ça. Je ne pense pas que les femmes soient inférieurs aux hommes comme d'autres. Elles ont les mêmes capacités. Il y a juste les enfants à porter en plus. C'est ce qui les rend plus forte.

**Je lui ai jeté un regard surpris. Jamais je n'avais entendu un homme parler des femmes de cette façon. Galahad m'impressionnait.**

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?** M'interrogea t-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

- Je suis surprise. Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres. Je suis étonnée que tu considères les femmes de cette façon.

**Il me prit la main avec son bras valide. Je me sentis frissonner, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. **

- Tu as froid ? **S'enquit-il **

- Non. Juste un frisson... Ça m'arrive parfois.

**Il ne fut pas convaincu mais laissa tomber. Gauvain choisit ce moment pour nous tendre une gourde de vin. Galahad la prit en remerciant son ami d'un sourire. Il lâcha ma main pour empoigner la gourde et boire une longue gorgée. **

- Arthur veut que nous restions là pour le reste de la journée, **nous informa Gauvain**. Vous ne devez pas bouger aujourd'hui.

**Galahad me proposa la gourde de vin. J'ai hésité en regardant longuement le contenu de la gourde. Je ne tenais pas très bien l'alcool alors... Je préférais ne pas boire. Seulement, lorsqu'on est blessé, l'alcool aide à soulager un peu. Je l'ai prise, regardant ce qu'elle contenait.**

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, **fis-je en relevant la tête vers eux.** Je ne tiens pas l'alcool, et saoule, je peux dire des choses que je regrettes souvent le lendemain.

- Ça peut pas être pire que Lancelot quand il boit trop, **rit Gauvain en échangeant un regard complice avec Galahad. **

- Ah oui ? **Fis-je en lui rendant sa gourde de vin, sans y avoir touché. **

- En fait, je crois que le vin épicé que Vanora lui a servit était trop fort, ce jour-là. Il s'est mis à nous raconter qu'il était druide, qu'il avait des pouvoirs capables, et là je cite, de nous «faire peur au point que l'on se pisse dessus». Ensuite, il prétendait être une chouette. C'était vraiment drôle de voir Lancelot essayer de voler. Malheureusement, Arthur est intervenu. «_Rien ne me fait peur, sauf ma tête quand je réveille_». Tel furent ses mots lorsque nous l'avons mis au lit après qu'il ait essayé de se battre avec un romain. Tu dois bien imaginer l'embarras, le lendemain matin...

- J'imagine assez bien, en effet. Pauvre Lancelot...

**Il choisit justement ce moment pour faire son apparition. **

- On parle de moi ?

**En le voyant arrivé comme ça avec son fameux sourire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'imaginer essayer de voler comme une chouette. Bien entendue, j'ai éclaté de rire à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Il me jeta un regard confus avant d'interroger Galahad et Gauvain qui riaient eux aussi.**

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit, vous deux ? **Grogna t-il. **

**De connivences, les deux chevaliers sourirent. **

- Vous ne lui avez pas raconté l'histoire à laquelle je pense, j'espère ?

- Non, voyons, **ricana Gauvain.** Pourtant, celle où tu as tellement bu que tu as vomi sur ta conquête vaut le détour.

**Nous explosâmes de rire. **

- Sérieusement ! Vous lui avez dit quoi ?

**Gauvain et Galahad refusèrent de lui dire alors il me regarda attentivement, attendant que je lui dise tout. Je lui ai adressé un sourire moqueur. **

- Il ne faut pas avoir honte. Se prendre pour une chouette, c'est pas la fin du monde.

**Il rougit d'embarras, ce qui me fis bien rire. Voir Lancelot réagir de cette manière était vraiment amusant. Il y avait de quoi être embarrassé. Se prendre pour une chouette... J'aurais aimé voir ça. **

- Pourriez-vous oublier cette histoire ? **Me demanda t-il en faisant une moue adorable.** C'est vraiment embarrassant et j'ai pas envie que vous repensiez à ça à chaque fois que vous me voyez.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. On fait tous de choses embarrassantes, un jour. Je n'ai pas fais mieux que vous, mais je pense que je vais faire impasse sur ce sujet. J'ai déjà assez honte, rien que d'y penser.

**J'aurais dû me taire puisque cela attira sa curiosité. Oh, bon sang ! **

- Vous pouvez nous raconter, vous savez.

- Hors de question. Cette histoire est vraiment... Non, hors de question.

**Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Galahad, Gauvain et Lancelot essayèrent de me convaincre par tous les moyens de leur raconter. Quand je dis par tous les moyens, ils n'ont pas hésités à me faire du chantage. Pourtant, je n'ai pas cédé, et ils ont finis par se lasser au bout d'un petit moment. J'étais plus têtu qu'une mule. Pas facile de me convaincre de faire quelque chose. Ils se sont bien rendus compte de ça. **

- Bon, je crois qu'on ne saura jamais, **soupira Lancelot. **

**J'ai haussé les épaules. On ne peut jamais dire ce qui va se passer à l'avance. Sauf si on est devin, prophète ou même, druide. Autant dire qu'ils ne courent pas les rues. C'est dommage, j'ai toujours voulu en rencontrer. **

- A quoi penses-tu ? **S'enquit Galahad.**

- Je pense à …. Rien. C'est pas important.

**Intrigué, il me poussa à développer. **

- Je pensais aux druides, prophètes et devins. Je me disais qu'ils sont vraiment rares. J'aurais aimé en rencontrer, mais les Pictes ne font pas de _copinage_ avec ce genre de personnes. C'est dommage. Ces personnes m'ont toujours intrigués. Je sais qu'il y en a sur cette île, mais où ? Je ne l'ai jamais su.

- Nous n'en avons jamais rencontré,** m'affirma Gauvain.** Ce genre de personnes appartiennent aux légendes locales. Enfin, je crois...

**Ça, je ne pouvais pas le savoir avec certitude. Mon peuple avait les mêmes croyances que les bretons, mais aucun ne pouvait dire avec exactitude si ces croyances étaient vrai. Les druides, devins, prophètes et autres faisaient partis des légendes locales. **

- Je sais qu'ils font partis des légendes locales, mais... Une personne de mon entourage, digne de confiance, m'a affirmé avoir vu un druide et qu'il faisait usage de magie devant lui. Cette personne ne m'a jamais menti, alors je sais que ce qu'il a dit est vrai.

- Ce «il» est-il ton mari ? **M'interrogea Bors en me faisant un clin d'oeil alors qu'il passait par là. **

**Alors là, je m'y attendais pas du tout. **

- Je ne suis pas mariée et je pratique encore moins l'inceste,** pouffai-je.** Cette personne est mon frère, Kieran.

**Bors éclata alors de rire à ma plus grande stupéfaction. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit embarrassé, mais il ne l'était pas du tout. Cet homme était vraiment étonnant. Il repartit comme si rien ne s'était passé. **

- Combien de frères et sœurs as-tu ? **Me questionna Galahad avec une certaine curiosité. **

- J'ai un frère, Kieran, et deux sœurs, Elaine et Iseut, mais cette dernière est morte il y a quelques années.

**Les chevaliers changèrent immédiatement d'expression. Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur leur visages : L'étonnement, la tristesse, la colère et la tristesse une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi cette réaction ? **

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Les interrogeai-je. **

- Votre sœur... Iseut, elle était blonde ? **S'enquit Gauvain. **

**J'ai hoché la tête. Iseut avait la plus belle chevelure blonde que j'avais jamais vu.**

- Je comprends la ressemblance, alors, **souffla Galahad en baissant les yeux vers le sol. **

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous connaissiez ma sœur ?

**Les chevaliers échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur moi. Aucun ne répondit. Ils semblaient hésiter. Pourquoi, bon sang ?! **

- Répondez-moi ! Il s'agit de ma sœur, j'ai le droit de savoir.

**Ils échangèrent à nouveau un long regard puis Galahad décida enfin de me répondre. **

- Nous ne la connaissions pas vraiment. Par contre, Tristan la connaissait très bien. C'était l'amour de sa vie et elle lui a brisé le cœur. C'est pour ça qu'il est... comme ça. Il s'est refermé sur lui-même. Je ne...

- Que s'est-il passé ? **Le coupai-je. **

- J'allais y venir. Tu veux l'histoire complète ou l'histoire courte ?

**J'ai opté pour l'histoire complète, voulant tous les détails. C'était l'histoire de ma sœur, après tout. **

- Ils se sont rencontrés par hasard sur un chemin alors que Tristan partait en éclaireur. Iseut était attaquée par des hommes qui voulaient la violer. Tristan n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à les tuer pour la sauver. Reconnaissante, elle lui a promis de faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Il a refusé son offre. Il ne voulait rien de qui que ce soit, surtout d'une inconnue. Seulement, elle ne comptait pas en rester là. Tristan l'intéressait beaucoup. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle nous avait prétendue. Impossible de dire si c'était la vérité ou non. Compte tenu de ce qu'il va se passer, je ne pense pas. Bref, Tristan est alors repartit en éclaireur. Elle le suivit. Il s'en rendit évidemment compte et la pria de le laisser tranquille. Elle refusa, prétextant qu'elle lui devait la vie et qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

**Cela lui ressemblait bien. Iseut avait toujours été comme ça. **

- Il refusa à nouveau mais elle le suivit une nouvelle fois. Il commençait à perdre patience. Seulement, il fut surpris par des Pictes qui le blessèrent. Iseut lui sauva la vie en le défendant avec son propre arc. Surpris, Tristan ne dit rien lorsqu'elle l'emmena à l'écart et le soigna. Lorsqu'il fut soigné, il la remercia chaleureusement. Ils étaient quittes puisqu'il l'avait sauvé de la pire des choses pour une femme, et elle l'avait défendue contre son propre peuple. Seulement, des liens s'étaient créés entre eux, et ils n'avaient plus envie de se quitter. Tristan avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une femme courageuse, qui n'avait pas peur de défier quelqu'un, et capable de manier les armes. Iseut était faite pour lui. Elle excellait au tir à l'arc, mais moins à l'épée, mais je suppose que tu le sais. Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cette nuit-là... Enfin, il faut bien se douter que Tristan n'est pas du genre à rester _chaste_. Tristan et Iseut se connurent charnellement. Le lendemain, lorsque Tristan revint vers nous avec elle, on ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Il n'avait jamais ramené une femme, et encore moins, une femme dont il était épris. Quand il nous a dit que c'était une Picte, on est devenus très méfiant à son égard. Il y avait de quoi. Les Pictes étaient nos ennemis, mais maintenant, je vois les choses d'une autre façon grâce à toi, Lyanna. Cependant, à cette époque, c'était différent. Elle nous a accompagnés dans nos missions et est devenue notre éclaireuse. Elle ne quittait jamais Tristan plus d'une heure. Cela nous intriguaient qu'ils soient si proches l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis peu. Nous interrogeâmes Tristan, qui nous a dit de nous mêler de nos affaires. Nous ne posèrent plus de questions et les mois passèrent. On s'étaient habitués à sa présence, contrairement à ce qu'on pensaient. Seulement, un beau jour, alors que Tristan était parti chercher du bois, Iseut me fit des avances. Je l'ai dit à Tristan, mais il ne m'a pas cru et il a pensé que je cherchais seulement à briser son couple. Je me suis donc dit que j'ai dû me tromper et qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me séduire, mais quelques temps après, Gauvain me rapporta qu'il avait vécu la même chose et qu'il n'osait pas l'avouer à Tristan. On s'interrogea alors sur Iseut. Qui était-elle réellement ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Deux semaines passèrent et elle fit la même chose avec Dagonet, puis Arthur, lui-même. On a tout rapporté à Tristan, mais ils ne nous a pas cru et a pensé qu'on voulait se débarrasser d'elle parce qu'elle était Picte. Un certain temps passa à nouveau. Un mois, pour être exact. Iseut continuait son petit manège, et Tristan restait sourd à nos remarques. Seulement, il allait changer d'avis. Lors d'une bataille contre les Pictes, des romains vinrent nous aider. Ils étaient sous le commandement du chef de guerre romain, Marcus. Iseut le remarqua tout de suite et lui aussi. Comme tu dois le savoir, Iseut était très belle, tout comme toi, alors elle attirait tous les regards sur elle. Marcus et Iseut s'enfuirent ensembles durant la bataille. Tristan refusa d'y croire et se mit à sa recherche. Il la retrouva trois jours plus tard dans les bras de Marcus. Anéanti, il tua presque le chef de guerre. Presque parce qu'Iseut l'en empêcha. S'il ne l'avait pas aimé, elle serait morte, parce que Tristan déteste qu'on l'empêche de faire quelque chose. Il les laissa ensembles et disparus pendant trois jours. Lorsqu'il revint, il refusa de nous parler pendant une semaine, malgré tous nos efforts. On voyaient bien qu'il avait le cœur brisé. Il finit par nous raconter toute l'histoire au bout d'un mois. Un an plus tard, on apprit qu'Iseut et Marcus avaient été tués par des Pictes. Tristan en ressortit encore plus anéanti. Cette femme n'avait pas seulement brisé son cœur, elle lui avait arraché l'âme. Comme tu t'en doutes, cette histoire l'a bien changé et il déteste les Pictes. Lorsqu'il apprendra que tu es la sœur d'Iseut, il te détestera encore plus.

**Je pris une minute pour encaisser toutes ces informations. **

- Tout ceci ressemble bien à ma sœur, **admis-je en laissant échapper quelques larmes que je me suis empressé d'essuyer**. Elle voulait toujours séduire tous les hommes qu'elle croisait. Elle s'était fait de nombreux ennemis chez nous, et elle a été bannis parce qu'elle avait fait alliance avec l'ennemi. Je comprends maintenant où Merlin voulait en venir. Comment a t-elle pu faire ça ? J'ai honte d'être sa sœur. Même Elaine, mon autre garce de sœur, n'est pas cruelle à ce point. Tristan ne doit pas savoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste encore plus. Il a déjà assez souffert à cause de ma famille. Promettez-moi que Tristan ne...

- Arrêtez de parler de moi, **m'interrompit ce dernier avec agacement**.

**Je me suis retournée vivement, surprise. **

- Que disiez-vous sur moi ? Et ne me mentez pas, j'ai horreur de ça.

**J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux autres chevaliers qui me lancèrent un regard désolé. Bon, je n'avais pas le choix. Super... Et moi qui ne voulait pas lui dire ! **

- Iseut est ma sœur, **lui avouai-je.** Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qu'elle vous a fait. Elle s'amusait avec les hommes. Je suis désolée qu'elle vous ai fait autant de mal.

- Je vous conseille de vous taire si vous tenez à la vie, la picte.

**J'ai sourcillé, ce qui augmenta son agacement.**

- Pourquoi me repousser alors que j'essaye d'être gentille avec vous ? Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Oui, je suis une picte. Oui, Iseut, celle qui vous a brisé le cœur, est ma sœur. Est-ce que cela fait de moi une ennemie pour autant ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec ma sœur. J'ai toujours détesté sa manière de traiter les hommes. Elle et moi, on s'est toujours méprisé cordialement.

- Taisez-vous.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ce qu'on me demande. Je sais que ça doit être dur de voir le passé ressurgir, mais il faut faire face si l'on veut survivre. Faites face à votre passé, Tristan, et il ne vous blessera plus autant. Tout est une affaire de volonté. Je peux vous aider, si vous le voulez. Je suis sûre que vous en avez marre de cette souffrance qui vous ronge.

**Il semblait de plus en plus irrité. Pas grave, il avait besoin d'entendre ça.**

- Vous devez vous ouvrir à quelqu'un, ou cette souffrance vous anéantira. Vous avez besoin de vous confier. Cela vous ferait du bien, vous savez.

**Il se détourna et commença à partir dans la forêt.**

- Bon sang, Tristan, vous êtes vraiment chiant ! **M'écriai-je, ce qui le fit se stopper. **

**Il se retourna lentement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il semblait furieux, ce qui m'inquiéta réellement. **

- Cessez ceci tout de suite ou je vous égorge sur le champ, **me menaça t-il. **

- Et vous, cessez de me menacer. J'essaie juste de vous aider. Je veux vous aider, et racheter les fautes de ma sœur. Est-ce trop vous demander ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Occupez-vous de vos oignons !

**Au moins, c'était clair. Seulement, j'avais décidé de ne pas en rester là.**

- Ne soyez pas si borné, Tristan. Je sais que vous avez besoin d'aide. Après ce que vous avez vécu, c'est normal. Laissez-moi vous aider.

- Taisez-vous !

**Devais-je obéir ? Sûrement pas. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me dise de me taire. Mais, après tout, qui aimais ça ? **

- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me demande de faire.

**Il sortit son épée, et avança vivement vers moi, furieux. Il manqua de me couper la gorge lorsqu'il s'amusa à la titiller avec la pointe de son épée. J'ai aussitôt décidé de me taire. Il me fallait ma dague, mais évidemment, il savait très bien que je prévoyais de la sortir, alors il me la prit des mains. Gauvain et Lancelot réagirent en essayant de persuader Tristan de me lâcher. Il resta sourd à leur paroles, me fusillant du regard. **

- Cessez d'agir comme elle,** grogna t-il.**

- Je ne suis pas comme elle !

**Il appuya un peu plus sur son épée, ce qui perça un peu ma peau. Je sentis le sang couler le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mon décolleté. Je me suis faite violence pour garder un air impassible. Je voyais bien qu'il voyait en moi un peu de son amour perdu. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Aimait-il encore Iseut ? Ou la détestait-il au point de ne pas supporter d'entendre quoi que ce soit sur elle ? Bors, Dagonet et Arthur rappliquèrent et découvrirent la scène. Arthur tenta de convaincre Tristan de me lâcher, mais il fit semblant de ne pas entendre. Le regard plongé dans le mien, il semblait sonder mon âme. Cela m'effraya un peu. Après tout, cet homme était assez effrayant. De sa main libre, il toucha mon collier fait d'azurite. Le même qu'Iseut. Il le reconnut, bien entendu. Je vis une profonde souffrance dans son regard. Cela me déstabilisa profondément. J'avais enfin réussi à cerner ce chevalier. Ou presque... **

- Je vous comprends, s**oufflai-je. **

**Il passa de la douleur à la colère en un instant, ce qui me prit au dépourvue. Cela ne me disait rien de bon. Il raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Je sentais très bien la pointe m'entailler la gorge, ce qui m'inquiéta. **

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Tristan.

**J'ai empoigné son épée de ma main valide, à la plus grande stupeur des autres chevaliers, et l'ai faite reculer de ma gorge, m'entaillant la main par la même occasion. Je ne quittait pas Tristan des yeux pour voir comment il réagissait. Il était assez surpris lui aussi. Il fallait être folle pour faire ça. N'était-ce pas ce que j'étais ? Au moins, je l'admettais. **

- Lyanna, arrête ! **S'exclama Galahad en voyant le sang couler. **

**Je l'ai ignoré, continuant à repousser la lame. **

- La douleur ne me fait pas peur, et vous encore moins. Je ne suis pas une fillette, effrayée par n'importe quoi.

**J'ai lâché son épée lorsqu'elle fut à distance raisonnable de ma gorge. Il la rengaina, sans me quitter des yeux. Je sentais le sang couler de ma main, et tomber par terre. Galahad me prit la main et examina la blessure. Je continuais de regarder Tristan dans les yeux, avec un air de défi. Il attendait que je baisse les yeux pour que je sois soumise. Il pouvait toujours courir ! J'étais une insoumise et ce n'était un secret pour personne. C'est pour cela que je n'étais pas marier. Tous les hommes de mon peuple me connaissaient trop bien. **

- Lyanna, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?** Fit Galahad. **Ta main est dans un sale état.

- Je n'avais pas envie de me faire égorger, **répliquai-je en ne lâchant pas Tristan des yeux. **

**Arthur appliqua un peu de baume sur ma main, et Gauvain me fit un bandage. C'était ma journée, visiblement. Mes pauvres mains. **

- Arrêtez de vous défier du regard, vous deux ! **Nous ordonna Arthur d'une voix autoritaire. **

**Un instant, j'ai cru avoir affaire à mon père. Quel choc ! De concert, Tristan et moi nous tournâmes vers lui, stupéfaits. Au moins, on ne se défiaient plus. **

- Venez, **me dit Gauvain. **Nous allons vous soignez.

**Je l'ai suivi, accompagnée de Galahad. Ils me menèrent jusqu'à un petit endroit tranquille et m'obligèrent à m'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. **

- Vous ne devriez pas pousser Tristan à bout, il serait capable de vous tuer juste pour vous faire taire, **me conseilla Gauvain**. Il le ferait sans hésiter. Vous l'avez surpris cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois, vous ne serez peut-être pas aussi chanceuse.

- J'en ai conscience, mais je ne sais pas me taire. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, j'ai toujours dit ce qui me passe par la tête, ou presque.

- Presque ? **Intervint Galahad avec un petit sourire. **

**Oh, pitié ! Ne nous aventurons pas sur ce chemin. **

- Oui, presque, soufflai-je.

**Il me poussa à développer. **

- Je ne dis plus ce que je pense quand il est question de ma vie sentimentale, parce que... j'ai tendance à faire fuir les hommes lorsque je leur fais part de ma façon de penser, et... En fait, on me prend un peu pour une dingue quand on me connaît pas vraiment.

**Ils pouffèrent et je les ai fusillés du regard. **

- C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi !** Grognai-je. **

**Ils cessèrent de rire, mais ils gardèrent un sourire très moqueur. **

- Bon, nettoyons un peu tout ce sang ! **S'exclama Gauvain en prenant un bout de tissus qu'il trempa dans de l'eau.**

**Il essuya le sang qui maculait ma gorge et la naissance de ma poitrine, ignorant mes joues rouges, puis nettoya mon bras couvert de sang, lui aussi. Pendant ce temps, Galahad observait le ciel presque immobile à cause des arbres. Il semblait préoccupée. J'allais l'interroger, mais Lancelot rappliqua. Oh, pas lui ! **

- Ça va mieux, joli demoiselle ? **S'enquit-il avec un sourire charmeur. **

**Je lui ai lancé un regard exaspéré qui le fit sourire encore plus. **

- Je pourrais aller mieux, messire.

- Ce serait un plaisir pour moi de vous aider, ma chère.

**Je rêve ou il me draguait ouvertement ? Non, mais il est sérieux ? Il fallait que je réplique. **

- Messire Lancelot, je ne suis ni une dame, ni une _péripatéticienne. _Il n'y a aucun statut chez les Pictes, hormis le titre de chef que Merlin détient. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais j'irais beaucoup mieux si vous arrêtez de m'enquiquiner.

**Gauvain et Galahad éclatèrent de rire alors que Lancelot perdait son sourire. **

- Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, parce que vous semblez réellement charmant sous cette façade de coureur de jupons, mais... Vous me faites penser à un mouton avec vos cheveux frisés.

**Les deux autres essayèrent de masquer leur rires, mais... ils n'y arrivèrent pas du tout. Ils étaient rouges comme des tomates et des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues tellement ils riaient. Lancelot se contenta de sourciller, ne perdant même pas contenance, ce qui m'étonna.**

- Quelle répartie ! **S'exclama t-il en reprenant son fameux sourire.** J'adore ça chez une femme. Ça donne un petit coté sauvage très excitant.

**Déconcertée, j'ai haussé les sourcils. Je devais rêver... Oui, c'est ça, je rêve ! **

- Laisse-la tranquille, Lancelot, **soupira Galahad. **

- Ah, je vois...Chasse gardée.

**Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de chasse gardée ? Voyant Galahad rougir, je me suis inquiétée. Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état ? **

- J'ai visé dans le mille, apparemment, **sourit le mouton en nous regardant tour à tour. **

- De quoi parlez-vous? **L'interrogeai-je. **

- Galahad et vous.

**Pas sûre de comprendre, j'ai tourné la tête vers le chevalier concernée qui préféra regarder ailleurs. **

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

- Vous êtes ensembles ?

- Non, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours.

**Il ne parut pas satisfait de la réponse. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là ? **

- Vous avez peut-être fait des choses dans la forêt pendant ces... jours, **supposa Lancelot avec un air innocent. **

**J'ai manqué de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. J'ai dû tousser au moins pendant deux minutes avant d'être calmer. Franchement, il avait un don pour me surprendre. **

- Vous êtes vraiment un obsédé ! **M'écriai-je d'une voix assez aigu. **

**Il sourit. Cet homme était une énigme pour moi. Prenait-il ça pour un compliment ? Parce que c'était loin d'en être un. **

- Comment aurait-on pu faire quelque chose alors qu'il était blessé ? Vous avez un grain à la place du cerveau ?

- Vous n'avez pas nié ne pas en avoir envie.

**Ah, mais c'est vrai ça ! Bon sang, il avait envie de jouer avec mes nerfs, lui ! **

- Fermez-la !

**Les autres chevaliers firent leur apparition à ce moment-là. Apparemment, j'avais parlé trop fort... Oups ! **

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? **Nous interrogea Arthur en étudiant attentivement la scène. **

**Bon sang ! Il fallait que je me calme parce que mes joues rouges devaient être assez explicite.**

- Et bien, en fait, je demandais à Lyanna si Galahad et ….

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir puisque je me suis relevée d'un bond et ai manqué de lui casser les dents pour l'empêcher de parler. **

- Ne dites rien de plus, mouton au grain à la place du cerveau, sinon je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, **le menaçai-je. **

**Les autres rirent du nouveau surnom de Lancelot, et ne furent pas effrayé par la menace que je venais de dire à Lancelot puisqu'ils savaient que je n'étais pas sérieuse. Je voulais juste l'empêcher de parler. Une fois sûre qu'il ne le ferait pas, je l'ai relâché. Il s'écarta de moi le plus possible, et ….**

- Je demandais à Lyanna si elle avait couché avec Galahad !

- Ahhh, je vais le tuer !

**Il ne perdit pas une seconde avant de détaller, et je me lançai à sa poursuite. C'était assez difficile de courir avec des mains en vrac, mais je voulais à tout prix le rattraper. Il allait me le payer ! Comment a t-il pu faire ça, cet idiot ? **

- C'est ça, courez ! Si je vous rattrape, vous goûterez à la bonne terre de Bretagne, et vous risquez de ne pas l'oublier !

**Son rire me parvint de loin. Il avait une longueur d'avance sur moi. Il était plus rapide que moi. Après tout, il devait avoir l'habitude de courir. Enfin, moi aussi, mais vu mon état général, c'était normal que je sois plus lente. Merlin m'aurait rétorqué que je devrais être plus rapide encore, puisque, poursuivie, je ne ferais pas long feu. Il n'avait pas tord, mais là, ce n'était qu'un jeu, alors je ne voulais pas souffrir plus pour rien. **

- Vous êtes lente ! **S'écria t-il. **

- J'utilise la ruse, pas la force !

**Je me suis arrêtée derrière un arbre pour reprendre mon souffle. J'avais une idée. Je suis restée quelques minutes silencieuse, attendant qu'il tombe dans mon piège. Je l'entendis approcher tout doucement, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Lorsqu'il arriva près de moi, je suis sortie de ma cachette et lui ai sauté dessus. Il atterrit sur le dos avec un cri de douleur. J'allais rire lorsque... **

- Galahad ? Oh, bon sang, je suis désolée !

**Alors qu'il allait répondre, je fus tirée en arrière. Par réflexe, je me suis dégagée pour me relever à l'aide d'une roulade. Seulement, Lancelot avait prévu le coup, et me sauta dessus. Nous roulâmes sur le sol jusqu'à atteindre une flaque boueuse. Super ! J'ai profité de sa surprise pour reprendre le dessus, et je lui ai enfoncé la tête dans la boue. Une fois ma vengeance accomplit, je me suis relevée précipitamment et ai rejoint Galahad qui me regardait, éberlué. J'ai jeté un œil à ma tenue, et... J'avais l'air d'une sauvageonne. Mon corps n'était plus bleu, comme avant, mais... Recouvert de boue, et ne parlons même pas de mes cheveux. **

- Je fais peur, n'est-ce pas ? **Souris-je. **

- Tu as surtout besoin d'être un peu nettoyé. Je suis désolé, tu ne pourras pas prendre un bain. Il est facile de se faire surprendre à ce moment-là par des Pictes puisqu'on est occupé. Viens, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Ah, Lancelot, comment ça fait d'être battu par une fille ?

**Il grogna en se relevant. Pauvre Lancelot ! Son orgueil venait d'en prendre un coup. **

- On recommence quand vous voulez ! **Lui lançai-je en riant. **

**Galahad me ramena vers le camp. Lorsque les autres chevaliers, sauf Tristan qui était je-ne-sais-où, me virent dans cet état, ils ne m'ont presque pas reconnue. **

- Qui a gagné ? **Nous interrogea Bors**. Et où est Lancelot ?

- Moi, bien sûr ! Le pauvre Lancelot a mangé de la boue. Il a adoré ça ! Vous devriez lui en servir plus souvent.

**Bors éclata de rire, alors que les autres essayaient de se retenir.**

- Tu as du cran, petite ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec toi.

**Je lui ai adressé mon plus beau sourire. Oui, j'allais bien m'amuser ! **

- Je suis sûr que Lancelot vous revaudra ça, **sourit Gauvain. **

- Vous auriez dû être plus prudent et silencieux, **me gronda Arthur.** Il y a peut-être des Pictes dans les parages, et s'il y en a, ils vous ont sûrement entendu, ce qui veux dire qu'on ne peut pas rester ici.

**Oui, il me faisait définitivement penser à mon père. Mort depuis des années. Sans le vouloir, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Penser à lui était toujours difficile parce que je me sentais coupable de sa mort. Il s'était sacrifié pour me sauver sur un champ de bataille. J'ai pleuré pendant des semaines. Il ne fallait pas que j'y repense ! Je me suis donc fait violence pour refouler mes larmes, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue auprès de Galahad. **

- Je suis désolée, Arthur. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

**Il répondit à mes propos par un signe de tête. Galahad m'entraîna à l'écart, juste à coté de son cheval. Les autres se mirent à aller chercher du petit bois, nous laissant seuls. Il prit sa gourde et mouilla un petit tissus qu'il utilisa pour nettoyer mon visage. **

- La boue te donne un style vraiment hors du commun,** sourit-il. **

**J'ai souri à mon tour. Lorsqu'il eut fini de nettoyer mon visage, il me regarda longuement. **

- Tu ne sembles pas être la même personne sans le bleu des Pictes. Sans ça, je pense qu'on pourrait facilement te confondre avec les bretons. Pour être franc, tu es... mieux comme ça.

- J'ai moins l'air d'être une sauvageonne. Enfin, je dis ça, mais je ne peux pas me voir.

**Il me nettoya à peu près les cheveux en versant de l'eau dessus puis ma gorge, en continuant avec son morceau de tissus. Je me sentis rougir lorsqu'il enleva la boue qui était collé à la naissance de ma poitrine, mais en lui jetant un coup d'œil discret, je vis qu'il était dans le même état. Bon, au moins, je n'étais pas seule à être gênée. Après ça, il me changea mes bandage qui, comme ma personne, était couvert de boue. Heureusement, mes blessures n'était ni rouverte ni sale, ce qui tenait du miracle. Il les recouvrit d'un nouveau bandage propre. **

- Tu n'es pas infecté, heureusement, **souffla t-il avant de me demander de m'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. **

**Là, il entreprit de nettoyer mon pantalon. Oh, oh ! Surtout ne pas penser à ses mains sur moi. Surtout pas ! Mais c'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire ?! Bon sang, je perdais tous mes moyens. Heureusement, il fut assez rapide et ne remarqua pas ma... confusion. Ou alors, il a fait semblant de pas remarquer. Bref ! **

- Tu devrais aller te changer.

**Je l'ai remercié d'un beau sourire. Il se leva et m'aida à faire de même. J'ai souri une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ma tente en regardant le ciel. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber. Les étoiles étaient encore peu visible. Il allait falloir encore attendre un peu pour les contempler. C'était quelque chose que j'adorais faire avec mon frère. Ça me rappelait de bons souvenirs... Seulement, j'ai dû quitter le ciel des yeux lorsque je suis rentrée dans ma tente. J'ai vite fait de troquer mes vêtements boueux contre les mêmes, mais propres. Je me suis recoiffée distraitement, avant de ranger un peu ce qui traînait. Seulement, j'ai dû m'interrompre quelques minutes plus tard lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Un craquement, pour être exact. Quelqu'un semblait venir, ce qui m'alerta. **

- Qui est là ?

**Un autre craquement me parvint. Si Lancelot essayait de me faire peur, et bien, il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire. **

- Pour la dernière fois, qui est là ?!

**Personne ne me répondit. J'avais horreur de ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être des pictes puisqu'ils étaient plus discret que ça. La forêt était notre élément. Galahad ? Non, pourquoi essayerait-il de me faire peur ? C'était quelqu'un d'autre. **

**Un nouveau craquement me parvint juste derrière moi. J'ai fait volte-face, attrapant ma dague, sauf que... Je ne l'avais pas. Elle était toujours avec mes habits sales. Oh, la faute suprême ! Bon, j'avais toujours mes poings, ce que l'inconnu découvrit rapidement. Il recula à cause du coup, et... **

- Oh, Tristan, je... Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis désolée.

**Il me jeta un regard d'une froideur inimaginable qui me surprit beaucoup. **

- Je pensais que c'était un ennemi, j'ai pas réfléchi,** m'expliquai-je. **Excusez-moi ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop mal.

- Une femme me faire mal ? Vous n'avez pas la force d'un homme. J'ai à peine senti votre coup.

- Et pourtant, j'ai tué bon nombre d'hommes.

- Une chance soudaine.

**Vu le nombre de personne que j'avais tué dans ma vie, ce n'était pas dû à une chance soudaine. Mais bon... J'avais pas envie de batailler avec lui, alors autant le laisser penser ça. **

**Je me suis détournée de lui pour récupérer ma dague que j'ai gardé en main. Il remarqua mon air méfiant. **

- Je ne ferais rien contre vous, la picte, mais ne me cherchez pas trop. Vous avez raison d'avoir peur de moi.

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. La méfiance n'a rien à voir avec la peur. J'ai déjà eu affaire à pire que vous.

**Il haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il en avait rien à faire. Ça ne m'étonna pas plus que ça. **

- N'escomptez pas vous intégrer et faire la même chose qu'Iseut avec Galahad, **grogna t-il, menaçant.**

- Ce n'est pas mon intention ! Je ne suis pas comme elle. Iseut était détestable. Ce qu'elle faisait aux hommes étaient honteux, et je ne me suis pas gênée pour lui faire savoir. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie de chez les Pictes. Enfin, en partie. Tout le monde la méprisait. Elle a été fiancé trois ou quatre fois, et elle s'amusait à aller voir ailleurs. Iseut était vraiment... Les hommes de mon peuple se méfiaient d'elle. Elle est partie pour étendre son terrain de chasse. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle est restée sourde à mes supplications. Merlin m'avait prévenu. Il m'avait prévenu qu'elle avait un avenir funeste. Je n'ai pas su la retenir. Si je m'étais montrée plus convaincante, elle ne vous aurez pas brisé le cœur. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû lui dire...

_**Flash-back**_

- Iseut, ne pars pas, je t'en prie ! **M'écriai-je en courant pour la rattraper. **

**Je lui ai attrapé le bras et l'ai obligé à me faire face. Ses cheveux blonds me fouettèrent le visage. **

- J'ai fait mon choix, Lyanna, et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Je pars que tu sois d'accord ou non.

**Exaspérée, j'ai soupiré longuement. **

- Pourquoi pars-tu ? Pour avoir de nouvelles conquêtes à qui tu briseras le cœur ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons !

- Je t'en prie, reste !

**Elle refusa de nouveau et recommença à partir. Je l'ai rattrapé quelques mètres plus loin.**

- Reste !** La suppliai-je. **

- Plus rien ne me retient ici. Mon peuple et ma famille me méprisent. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Ta famille ne te méprise pas, Iseut !

- Qui essayes-tu de convaincre ? Plus toi que moi, je pense. Laisse-moi partir, je ne veux plus te voir. Au revoir, Lyanna.

**Et je la vis partir définitivement, les yeux remplies de larmes. C'est la dernière fois que la vis pleine de vie... **

_**Fin du flash-back**_

- J'aurais dû lui dire qu'elle comptait quand même pour moi.

- N'escomptez pas me berner par les sentiments.

**Il était pas sérieux ?! Ce n'était définitivement pas mon genre. Jamais je n'avais fait ça ! Il commençait sérieusement à m'irriter. **

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, bon sang ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas comme elle ! Jamais je n'ai envisager de faire ça. Vous ne me faites pas confiance, et je peux facilement comprendre pourquoi, mais je vous assure que je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai mauvais caractère, je peux être insupportable, mais je ne suis pas une croqueuse d'hommes.

**Un bruit derrière moi attira mon attention. Ça devait être Galahad. Et effectivement, c'était lui. Il entra dans la tente avec une ceinture qu'il allait me donner apparemment. Il fut surpris de voir Tristan, et le fusilla du regard. Ce dernier quitta ma tente sans rien ajouter.**

- J'ai ça pour toi, **me fit Galahad en me tendant la ceinture. **

**Génial ! Moi qui ne savait pas vraiment où ranger ma dague. Je l'ai remercié d'un sourire bien lumineux. J'ai rangé mes vêtements dans un sac, ai attaché la ceinture autour de ma taille et ai placé mon fourreau sur cette dernière avant d'y ajouter ma dague. Ça y est, j'étais une vraie guerrière ! **

- Tu pourrais presque passer pour une chevalière habillé de cette façon, **sourit-il.**

- Peut-être que c'est ce que je voulais, **dis-je avec mon fameux sourire en coin. **

- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de temps, Arthur serait d'accord pour t'intégrer parmi nous. Il te faut faire tes preuves.

- Ah oui ? Une picte chevalière ? Ça serait étrange, mais comme je suis étrange moi-même, ça ne le serait pas tellement, en fait.

**Devenir chevalière ? L'idée était assez plaisante. Sauf que... Je devrais me battre contre mon propre peuple. Ça me plaisait moins tout à coup. Devoir tuer mes anciens frères et sœurs d'armes ne me réjouissait pas. **

- Je suis sûr que tu serais redoutable contre les Saxons.

**Contre eux, sans aucun doute. Ils avaient mis à sac bon nombre de villages bretons et ils commençaient à avancer dans les terres. Ces barbares s'amusaient à tuer les hommes et enfants devant leur femmes avant de les violer. Je les avais vu à l'œuvre. Quel plaisir j'ai eu à les étriper ! Ce jour-là, j'en avais tué cinq, sans regretter quoi que ce soit. Après tout, j'avais sauvé des femmes d'une mort certaine. **

- Je le suis. Dès que j'en vois un, je le tue sur le champ. J'ai vu ce qu'ils sont capables de faire. Certains que je me suis empressée de tuer m'ont dit des choses horribles. Ils étaient prêt à tout pour me violer. Un seul a faillit y arriver. Je l'ai torturé pendant des heures et l'ai tué.

- Tu as eu raison de faire ça, Lyanna.

**Nous échangeâmes un regard complice. **

- Tu es trop gentil avec moi, Galahad. Je ne le mérite pas. Je suis votre ennemie à tous. Je t'ai blessé sans même hésiter une seule seconde. J'aurais pu te tuer.

- Ai-je l'air d'être mort ? Ce que tu m'as fait n'est rien. Je vais m'en remettre. Mes compagnons m'ont aussi blessé et je ne leur en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux pas. Et puis, tu n'es pas mon ennemie. Nous nous battons parce que nous le devons, pas parce que nous le voulons.

**Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, si bien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. **

- Je me fiche du fait que tu sois Picte. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'une femme brave et forte, capable de se débrouiller sans hommes.

- Je reste une Picte, quand même. J'appartiens à un peuple qui se bat contre vous depuis des années. Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi de te battre pour cette terre, mais pour nous, les Pictes, vous êtes dans le même sac que les romains. On m'a appris depuis mon plus jeune âge à me battre contre vous, et à vous mépriser. Je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. Pourquoi ? Et bien, j'avais sauvé un tout jeune chevalier d'une mort certaine. Il s'appelait Accolon. C'était sa toute première bataille, alors il n'avait pas d'expérience. Je devais l'achever, mais j'ai attendu que l'attention des autres soit ailleurs pour nous échapper. Je l'ai emmené dans un endroit sûr, et me suis occupée de lui, jour et nuit.

**Je me suis stoppée. La suite était loin d'être un bon souvenir.**

- Que s'est-il passé ? **Demanda t-il.**

- Mon peuple nous a retrouvés, et... Ils ont exécutés Accolon. Je lui avais promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien et il est mort. Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse. Il a dû se sentir trahi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, Galahad.

- Accolon avait 12 ans lorsqu'il est mort. J'en ai 23 ans, moi. De plus, j'ai une longue expérience, maintenant. Je sais me battre, même si ça ne me plaît pas.

**Comment être sûre que rien n'allait lui arriver ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il subisse la même chose qu'Accolon. Il le comprenait très bien. **

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, Lyanna. Je te le...

**Je l'ai réduit au silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Les promesses n'étaient pas toujours faciles à tenir. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir. **

- S'il y a une promesse que tu peux faire, c'est celle de retourner en Sarmatie, et de fonder une famille, **lui fis-je en lui touchant doucement la joue. **

**Il retint ma main lorsque j'allais la retirer et sembla savourer ce toucher. Il riva ses yeux bleus dans les miens, et ne les quitta plus. Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, j'étais assise sur le lit de camp, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je l'ai regardé avec surprise. **

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre, Lyanna. Si je meurt, je ne pourrais pas la tenir.

**Il n'est pas impossible qu'il n'aime pas faire des promesses. Après tout, je n'aimais pas trop ça non plus. **

- Je ne t'oblige à rien,** fis-je tout doucement en m'approchant un peu plus de lui.** Ce n'est pas mon genre.

**Il sourit et rapprocha son visage du mien, tout doucement. J'étais consciente du fait que je flirtais ouvertement avec lui, et ça me plaisait. **

- Est-ce un jeu ? **Me souffla t-il à quelques centimètres de mon visage**.

- Non.

**Je ne jouais pas. Je n'en avais pas envie. Je n'étais pas comme Iseut. Elle, elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à se servir de lui à son avantage. **

- Je ne joue jamais à ce genre de jeu, **souris-je en penchant la tête sur le coté. **

**Il rapprocha encore un peu plus son visage. Je pouvais clairement sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour m'embrasser ? **

- Comment pourrais-je te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi, Lyanna ?

- C'est à toi de voir.

**Ses lèvres si tentantes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. J'attendais avec une impatience certaine qu'il m'embrasse, mais...**

- Hum... hum..., **fit une voix derrière Galahad. **

**Ce dernier s'écarta de moi et se retourna en soupirant. Bien sûr, c'était...**

- Lancelot, **soupira mon chevalier**. Tu déranges.

**Lancelot nous adressa son typique sourire en coin qui, à ce moment là, m'énerva au plus haut point. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui faire ravaler son stupide sourire. **

- Je vois ça, les tourtereaux. Pourtant, tu m'as affirmé, Galahad, que rien ne s'était passé avec la picte.

**Bon sang, pourquoi ils m'appelaient tous la picte ?! C'est vraiment barbant à la fin ! Oui, je suis picte, et alors ? C'est pas la fin du monde. **

- J'ai un prénom, le mouton ! **Lui lançai-je à sa plus grande surprise**. Si vous ne savez pas le retenir, je peux le faire rentrer dans votre tête à ma façon.

- Ah oui ? **Fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait sensuel. **

**Ce chevalier était vraiment un sacré séducteur ! Comme s'il avait une chance avec moi... Il pouvait toujours courir. **

- Oh, oui ! Avec un marteau ! Comme ça, je vous tue en même temps.

**Il éclata de rire. Il était vraiment étrange, lui ! **

- Pourquoi es-tu là, Lancelot ?** Lui demanda Galahad en soupirant à nouveau. **

- Arthur préfère que nous partions, finalement. Il pense que l'endroit n'est pas assez sûr. Les Pictes pourraient revenir.

**J'ai secoué la tête. C'était assez improbable.**

- Ils ne le feront pas, parce qu'ils savent sûrement que vous êtes là, **lui fis-je remarquer**. Ils ne sont pas fous au point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il n'y a que moi qui fait ça. Merlin sait très bien que vous m'avez retrouvé, et ils préféreront partir très loin plutôt que revenir me chercher. Nous sommes un peuple uni, mais on ne revient pas chercher nos compagnons lorsqu'ils sont prisonniers. C'est trop risqué, et ça ne vaut pas le coup de sacrifier des hommes et des femmes pour quelques prisonniers qu'on est pas sûr de retrouver vivant.

- Ça tient la route, **sourit Galahad.** Les choses sont quelques peu différentes pour nous. Nous sommes unis par la même cause, et il existe un lien très fort entre chacun de nous. On ne peut pas abandonner l'un de nos compagnons.

- C'est courageux, humain, mais stupide. Que faites-vous si votre compagnon a été exécuté et que vous tombez dans un piège ? ….Tout le monde meurt.

- Pourtant, je n'ai pas été exécuté, mes compagnons sont revenus me chercher, et c'est toi qui est avec nous maintenant, Lyanna.

- Oui, mais c'est parce que je suis stupide, **souris-je. **N'oublies pas que tu es en vie parce que je t'ai protégé. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tes compagnons n'auraient retrouvés que ton cadavre, et celui de Lancelot. Je suis stupide parce qu'un picte ne doit pas protéger les ennemis, mais... Je... Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vous laisser mourir, tous les deux. J'ai vu quelque chose en toi, Galahad, que je n'ai jamais vu chez quelqu'un. Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais... Je n'ai pas pu te laisser mourir. J'ai été stupide parce que j'ai agi sans réfléchir. Je me suis portée garante de toi au péril de ma vie au sein de mon peuple, alors que je savais que tu tenterais de t'échapper. Je suis sûre que ma sœur est banni parce qu'elle a fait la même chose que moi. Je pourrais regretter la décision que j'ai prise, parce que mon peuple ne veut sûrement plus de moi, mais en te voyant devant moi, et en vie, je me dis que j'ai pris la bonne décision, finalement. Si je les avais laissé te tuer, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie.

**Il fut abasourdi par ma tirade. Peut-être parce que ce que je venais de dire était assez... déconcertant, il fallait l'avouer. **

- Je vous suis reconnaissant, **dit Lancelot, sérieusement pour une fois. **

**Je lui ai souris. **

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier, Lyanna, **fit Galahad. **Tu as tout risqué pour moi, alors que tu ne savais même pas qui j'étais. J''aurais pu te tuer. Je n'aurais pas hésité si j'avais vu en toi une réelle menace pour moi, mais tu t'es montré si prévenante et si gentille. Je n'ai jamais vu ça chez une picte. D'habitude, ils me sautent dessus pour me tuer, mais toi... Toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie au péril de la tienne, et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Un simple mot ne pourra pas assez témoigner de ma reconnaissance, mais merci, Lyanna.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Galahad.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

**Je me suis plongé dans ses yeux pour voir s'il était sincère. Seulement, ce que je vis dans son regard dépassait la sincérité. Il devait vraiment se sentir très redevable pour me regarder de cette manière. **

- Je crois que nous devrions y aller, les tourtereaux,** nous apostropha Lancelot.** Arthur et les autres nous attendent. Ils doivent commencer à s'impatienter. Mais si vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous sauter dessus à l'instant même où j'aurais tourné le dos, je pense qu'ils pourront comprendre, et vous attendre un peu plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

- La ferme, Lancelot ! **soupira Galahad en levant les yeux aux ciels. **

**Loin d'obéir, il arbora son sourire en coin si typique de lui avant de continuer : **

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser un peu seuls. Vos nombreux regards chargés de passion témoignent de votre impatience. Je ne voudrais pas être traumatisé à vie.

- Traumatisé ?** Ricanai-je, me moquant ouvertement de lui**. Est-ce seulement possible ?

- Vous avez raison. Vous voir nue comme un ver ne saurait aucunement me choquer... Au contraire.

**Surprise et choquée, j'ai ouvert la bouche comme un four, ce qui provoqua son hilarité. Bon sang, j'aurais jamais imaginer les chevaliers sarmates comme ça. **

- Lancelot, je pense que tu l'as assez choqué pour aujourd'hui, **affirma mon chevalier en coulant vers moi un regard amusé. **

**C'est que ça l'amusait en plus ! Oui, les chevaliers sarmates étaient vraiment étrange, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. **

- Messire Lancelot, vous... Vous... Oh, et puis, zut ! Rejoignons les autres.

**Je n'ai même pas attendu qu'il réponde pour sortir. Galahad me suivit, riant avec Lancelot. Lorsque j'ai manqué de tomber face contre terre à cause de je-ne-sais-quoi qui traînait par terre, Lancelot explosa de rire, alors que Galahad me regardait avec des yeux comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il entendit l'horrible juron que je venais de prononcer. **

- Quoi ? **Lançai-je d'un ton qui montrait mon irritation.** Je ne suis pas une sainte qui doit avoir un comportement exemplaire. Je suis une sauvage, je vous rappelle. Je fais ce que bon me semble.

- Nous n'avons rien dit, **se défendit Lancelot. **

- Bien !

**Et je repartit en essayant de ne pas tomber. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être maladroite, parfois ! Non, pas maladroite, en fait, juste un peu rêveuse. Ce genre de chose arrivait plutôt quand j'étais rêveuse. **

**A peine avons-nous rejoint les autres que Lancelot continua à nous enquiquiner. Et autant dire qu'il excellait dans cet art, si je puis dire. **

- Avec qui allez-vous monter, ma chère ?** Me demanda t-il, un air charmeur sur le visage.** Vous ne le pourrez pas avec Galahad à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule, alors, qui choisissez-vous ?

- N'importe qui...

**Il sourit. **

- A part vous, messire.

**Il fit alors la moue, ce qui manqua de me faire rire. Manqua, parce …**

- Elle viendra avec moi ! **S'exclama une voix que je n'aurais jamais cru entendre dire ça. **

**J'ai levé les yeux vers Tristan, me demandant si je rêvais. Il était déjà sur son cheval, et me tendait la main, attendant que je la prenne pour qu'il m'aide à monter derrière lui. J'ai fixé sa main quelques secondes, avant de me demander s'il était vraiment sérieux. Je finis par lui demander. **

- J'ai besoin de parler avec vous, **affirma t-il. **

- Et vous n'allez pas tenter de me tuer ?

**Il secoua la tête.**

- Ça ne me servirai à rien.

**Voyant qu'il était sincère, je lui ai pris la main, ce qui me fit un peu mal, mais j'ai ignoré la douleur, et me suis hissé sur son cheval, derrière lui. J'ai hésité à me tenir à lui, et le remarquant, il prit mes mains et les posa sur sa taille. **

- Tenez-vous bien, parce que si vous tombez, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter, **me prévint-il. **

- Compris.

**Arthur, qui préparait sa monture, demanda alors à Tristan de partir en éclaireur. A peine reçu t-il cet ordre, que son cheval galopait déjà vers les bois. Surprise, j'ai serré un peu plus fort sa taille. J'ai regardé derrière moi pour jeter un dernier regard aux chevaliers, mais je croisai le regard de Galahad qui semblait inquiet. Je lui ai souris pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Seulement, comment le convaincre de quelque chose si je ne l'étais pas moi-même ? **

**En quelques minutes, les chevaliers avaient disparus. Tristan ralentit alors son cheval, pour aller au trot. J'en ai profité pour lui parler. **

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené avec vous ?

- Pour vous tuer, peut-être.

**Il avait prit un air sérieux, mais je savais très bien qu'il ne le ferait pas. **

- Ou pour discuter, tout simplement, **rajouta t-il. **

**Là, c'était plus crédible. Je savais très bien de quoi il voulait parler, ou plutôt de qui. **

- Comment était-elle avec vous ?** Me demanda t-il sans même se retourner pour me regarder. **

**Il parlait de ma défunte sœur, Iseut, bien entendu. **

- Elle n'était pas tendre avec moi, alors je ne l'étais pas non plus. Son comportement avec les hommes me dégouttaient, et je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Nous nous méprisions cordialement, ce qui exaspérait nos parents. Lorsqu'elle réussissait à conquérir un homme, je faisais tout pour montrer à cet homme qui elle était réellement, ce qui la dérangeait grandement. Alors, pour se venger, elle a séduit l'homme que j'aimais. Je lui en ai tellement voulu que... Que j'ai dû partir un moment pour éviter de la tuer. Lorsque je suis revenue, elle était enceinte. De l'homme que j'aimais. Ça m'a détruite. Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas le seul à qui elle a brisé le cœur.

- Que s'est-il passé après ?

- Elle a accouché de jumeau, Musa, une fille, et Ru, un garçon. Malgré la haine que j'avais envers Iseut, je n'ai jamais pu les détester, ces enfants. Ils étaient tellement adorables. Je les aimaient comme mes propres enfants. Malheureusement, des saxons sont passés, et ont tués pas mal de gens, y compris ma nièce, et mon neveu. Iseut en a pleuré pendant des jours, et moi, pendant des semaines. Elle s'en est vite remise, et a recommencé à batifoler avec Drust... l'homme dont j'étais éprise. Elle est retombé enceinte, et a eu une fille qu'elle a appelé Aude. Celle-ci a survécu, et vit aujourd'hui avec mon frère. Elle a 4 ans. Peu après la naissance de la petite, Drust est mort durant une bataille contre les... Vous. Iseut a quitté les pictes quelques temps après. Je ne l'ai jamais revu en vie.

**Il prit quelques secondes pour encaisser ces informations. **

- Ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas digne d'une sœur, **grogna t-il.** Se venger sur vous de la sorte... C'est horrible.

- Je suis désolée de vous la rappeler, **dis-je en même temps, me souvenant de ce qu'il m'avait dit tantôt**. Ce n'est pas mon intention.

**Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. J'ai compris qu'il avait choisit de revêtir sa carapace d'indifférence pour se protéger. Je pouvais facilement comprendre pourquoi. **

- Si j'avais su ce qu'elle vous a fait, je... Je me serais tue, et n'aurait pas dit à Galahad et Gauvain qu'elle est ma sœur. Je suis désolée de faire remonter en vous des souvenirs que vous préféreriez oublier.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'enterrer des souvenirs, **soupira t-il.** Quoi que l'on fasse, ils sont toujours là, prêt à remonter à la surface, et quand ils le font, c'est encore plus destructeur.

**Ce qu'il disait était vrai. J'ai assez payé pour le savoir, malheureusement. **

- Je..., **commençai-je.**

- Chut !

**Il sembla soudainement à l'affût, ce qui m'intrigua. Qu'avait-il bien pu entendre que je n'ai pas entendu moi-même ? **

- Ne dites plus rien, **me chuchota t-il en se retournant vers moi.** Je crois que nous sommes suivis. Faites comme si de rien n'était.

**J'ai hoché la tête, en faisant comme si je n'avais rien remarquer, mais bien vite, un mouvement derrière les arbres attira mon attention. Tristan le remarqua aussi, et prit aussitôt son arc. A peine eut-il esquissé ce geste qu'une flèche manqua de se figer dans ma tête. Heureusement que j'ai eu le réflexe de me baisser, sinon je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Sans hésiter, Tristan tira vers un picte qui commençait à s'élancer vers nous. La flèche se planta dans sa gorge, ce qui ne le tua pas sur le coup, mais l'arrêta. La mort ne tarderait pas à venir le chercher. En voyant d'autres pictes sortirent de derrière les arbres, j'ai soudain regretté de ne pas avoir mon arc. Mais, j'avais quand même une arme. Je n'allais décemment pas laisser Tristan se débrouiller seul ! ! J'ai donc sauté de cheval en sortant ma dague, et me suis avancer vers les autres pour me battre. J'ai évité une autre flèche qui passa à un souffle de mon visage, et ai égorgé celui qui avait tenté de me tuer. A peine ai-je eu le temps de me rendre compte de ce que je venais de faire qu'un autre picte tenta de me faire subir le même sort. Vivement, j'ai planté mon poignard dans son ventre et l'ai fait remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Le sang du mort macula mon visage et ma poitrine. Et moi qui venait de me changer !Tant pis. Lorsque deux pictes se jetèrent sur moi, je les ai éviter habilement, avant d'infliger une blessure fatale à l'un, et de donner un coup de pied bien placé à l'autre avant de lui faire subir le même sort. **

**Lorsque je me battais et tuais, je n'étais plus la même personne. Il n'existait plus de Lyanna. J'étais la mort en personne. Si au début, je regrettais ce que je faisais, j'oubliais bien vite pour me consacrer à la tâche. C'est ce qui m'effrayais, et qui me faisait détester ça. Je détestais tuer parce que sur le moment, je prenais un grand plaisir à le faire, mais après j'avais des regrets qui me faisaient faire d'horribles cauchemar. **

- Lyanna, attention ! **Hurla Tristan lorsqu'un picte manqua de me planter un couteau dans la poitrine.**

**En fait, il m'a manqué parce que quelqu'un me protégea. Une picte. Je reconnus immédiatement ma sœur, Elaine. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sourire qu'une autre picte chercha à me blesser. Je lui ai asséné un coup fatal au cœur. Elle tomba face contre terre, sous le regard abasourdi de ma sœur. **

- Comment oses-tu tuer ton propre peuple, Lyanna ?!

**Je ne lui ai pas répondu, m'élançant à l'aide de Tristan qui était en difficulté. Deux pictes tentèrent de le désarçonner, alors que deux autres essayaient de tuer son cheval. Occupés, ils ne me virent pas venir, alors j'ai profité de l'effet de surprise pour les égorger, les éventrer ou les poignarder. Tristan me remercia d'un signe de tête, avant de continuer à tirer. Une picte, que je reconnus comme étant la meilleure amie d'Iseut lorsqu'elle était vivante, me remarqua et écarquilla les yeux en me reconnaissant. Je l'ai tué sans hésiter. **

- Lyanna, que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu t'en prennes à ton peuple ? **M'interrogea Elaine en m'empêchant de me lancer à la poursuite des autres.** Je ne te reconnais pas. Reviens avec nous !

- Je ne fais que me protéger, parce que de pictes ont tentés de me tuer ! Maintenant, bouges de mon chemin !

**Elle ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Furieuse, j'ai tenté de la pousser, mais elle appuya assez fort sur ma blessure à la main, ce qui me fis crier de douleur. Cependant, j'eus pour réflexe de la frapper au visage, ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir faire. La main sur sa joue endolori, je l'ai poussé avec une certaine violence, ce qui fit qu'elle tomba au sol. Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à me jeter sur un picte qui passait par là. Nous atterrîmes au sol lourdement. Ne s'y attendant pas, le picte n'eut pas le temps de réagir que mon poignard lui avait déjà trancher la gorge. Me relevant d'un bond, je fis face à un vieil ennemi que je n'aurais jamais imaginé affronter. Un combat d'une rare violence s'engagea alors entre nous. On enchaînaient coup sur coup sans qu'aucun de nous ne déclare forfait. Cependant, à un moment, il réussit à me faire tomber au sol, sur le dos, ce qui me coupa la respiration. Il en profita pour essayer de me tuer, mais une flèche vint se planter en plein dans son cœur. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux avant de tomber sur moi. Je l'ai repoussé avant de reprendre une bonne bouffée d'air. A peine debout, j'eus à me battre à nouveau, mais cette fois contre ma sœur. Une dague au poing, elle tenta de m'asséner un coup, que j'ai réussit à éviter assez facilement. Malheureusement, elle faillit faire mouche la seconde fois lorsqu'elle me prit par surprise. Cependant, grâce à mes excellents réflexes, j'ai réussi à lui attraper le poignet avant que son poignard n'entre en contact avec la peau de ma poitrine. A califourchon sur moi, elle tenta par tous les moyens de pousser le poignard que je retenais pour qu'il puisse me tuer, mais étant plus forte qu'elle, je l'ai repoussé et ai échangé les positions pour me retrouver au-dessus d'elle. **

- Lyanna !** M'appela une voix qui me sembla lointaine. **

**D'un geste vif, j'ai jeté le poignard de ma sœur au loin. Elle me regarda avec une certaine colère qui m'aurait effrayé auparavant, mais j'ai plutôt plaqué ma dague contre sa gorge. **

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer,** affirma t-elle. **

- En es-tu si sûre ?

**Une lueur de peur traversa ses yeux. Elle comprit alors que je n'hésiterais pas. Mais, alors que j'allais ajouter quelque chose, on m'attrapa par les épaules et on me fit tomber sur le dos. Prise par surprise, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup de poing manqua de m'assommer. Heureusement, je me repris bien vite et je collai un coup de pied assez violent à mon agresseur. Il tomba à la renverse et s'empala sur je-ne-sais-quoi. Ma sœur réagit aussitôt et m'asséna un coup de poing en plein visage. Sonnée, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, ma sœur avait une flèche dans la poitrine, près du cœur. **

- Elaine !

**Je me suis jeté à coté d'elle pour voir la gravité de la blessure. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurt. Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! En relevant la tête, je vis un autre picte, un arc à la main. Il me jeta un regard abasourdi. Il devait sûrement me viser moi. A peine eut-il le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire que Galahad l'avait déjà égorgé. **

- Lyanna... ,**gémit ma sœur en m'agrippant le bras. **

**J'ai reporté mon attention sur elle. **

- Je suis désolée, Elaine, tellement désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Fais attention aux pictes. Ils croient que tu nous a trahis, et ils vont tentés de te tuer, comme ils ont tués Iseut. Ne les laisse pas te faire subir le même sort qu'elle. Promet-le moi.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. S'ils réussissent à me tuer, je ne pourrais pas tenir cette promesse.

- Alors, essaye de rester en vie...

**Sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile, ce qui me brisa le cœur. **

- Abrège … mes... souffrances,** dit-elle difficilement. **

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- J.. Je t'en... prie !

**J'ai pris ma dague dans ma main, avant de la regarder. Elle me jeta un regard confiant, tout en me suppliant de le faire. J'ai alors fermé les yeux, et ai planté ma dague dans son cœur. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que je la sentais s'éteindre. Lorsque j'ai retiré la dague, je l'entendis expirer. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux, laissant les larmes maculer mes joues meurtris par les coups que j'avais reçu. Je sentis quelqu'un venir près de moi, mais je l'ai repoussé. **

- Lyanna, **m'appela Tristan. **

**Surprise que ce soit lui qui vienne, j'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Son visage était couvert de sang aussi, ce qui ne m'étonna pas beaucoup. **

- Venez. Vous avez besoin d'aide, je crois.

**Étais-ce une bonne idée ? Je ne pouvais le dire. Je n'alignais plus une pensée cohérente. Ma sœur est morte. Bon sang, ma sœur est morte ! Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'éclatai en sanglot dans les bras de Tristan. Il se tendit, au début, mais finit par me serrer contre lui. Les autres vinrent m'aider en me chuchotant des mots réconfortant. Au bout d'un long moment, j'ai fini par me calmer. Le remarquant, ils m'aidèrent à me relever, avant de regarder si je n'avais rien. **

- Depuis quand les pictes s'en prennent aux leurs, bon dieu ?! **S'exclama Bors de sa forte voix.**

- Depuis qu'ils pensent que je les ai trahis. Je suis avec vous maintenant, et ils m'ont vus tuer des gens de mon peuple. Il est normal qu'ils pensent ça, parce que c'est vrai. Je les ai trahis. Vous êtes sensés être mes ennemis, et regardez-moi, je suis avec vous. Regardez ces corps. Ils sont tous morts par ma faute, alors je peux facilement comprendre pourquoi ils pensent que je les ai trahis. Je suis en danger, maintenant. S'il y a une chose que j'ai parfaitement retenu, c'est que la trahison ne reste pas impunie. Ils vont essayer de me tuer par tous les moyens, et ils y arriveront, parce qu'ils feront tout pour ça. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est prier que ma mort soit rapide. Mais, je sais qu'elle ne le sera pas.

**J'avais voulu jouer, et j'allais perdre. C'était triste, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais voir les choses en face, jamais ils ne laisseraient tomber tant que je ne serais pas morte. J'étais condamnée à vivre la même chose qu'Iseut. **

- Ne dis pas ça, ils ne te toucheront pas, **tenta de me rassurer Galahad. **

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

**Tristan remonta à cheval et me tendit de nouveau la main. Je n'ai hésité qu'une seconde avant de la prendre et de me hisser derrière lui. **

- Ne nous séparons pas, **lança t-il à ses compagnons.** Les pictes veulent s'en prendre à elle, et si je pars en éclaireur et qu'ils m'attaquent, je ne pourrais pas la protéger.

- Elle peut monter avec l'un d'entre nous, **proposa Dagonet, ce qui m'étonna, puisqu'il ne parlait presque jamais. **

- Non, je ne peux pas partir en éclaireur seul. Je pourrais très bien tomber dans l'un de leurs pièges.

**Arthur comprit là où Tristan voulait en venir et accepta qu'il reste avec eux. **

**Bien. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre encore une fois. Je venais déjà de commettre un massacre, alors recommencer dans peu de temps était exclus. **

- Quand atteindrons-nous le mur d'Hadrien ? **Demandai-je à Arthur. **

- Demain ou après-demain. Ça dépend à quel vitesse nous avancerons. Plus vite nous partons, plus vite nous atteindrons le mur, alors nous devrions partir maintenant, et ne pas nous arrêter cette nuit.

**Tout le monde acquiesça. Une fois prêts, nous partîmes. Tristan et moi parlâmes pendant environ une heure de tout et de rien, et il fallait admettre que sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable, finalement.**

**La nuit tomba assez vite, ce qui ne me rassura pas. Les pictes étaient assez à l'aise la nuit. J'espérais qu'ils n'étaient pas à ma poursuite. Sinon, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. **

**Heureusement, la nuit passa sans qu'aucun accident ne se produise. Exténué, je m'endormis même sur le dos de Tristan. Jamais ce genre de chose ne m'était déjà arrivé. Je fus très surprise lorsque je me suis réveillée, et confuse aussi. **

- Bien dormi ? **Rit Lancelot, bientôt suivi de Bors et Gauvain. **

- Vous moquez pas de moi. J'ai à peine dormi la nuit d'avant. Où sommes-nous et quelle heure est-il ?

- Plus très loin du Mur, et nous sommes en début d'après-midi, **me répondit Arthur, qui chevauchait non loin de Tristan et moi. **

**Eh bien, j'avais dormi pas mal de temps ! Mais, ça m'arrangeait, en fait, parce que les longs voyages m'ennuyaient plus que de raison. Néanmoins, il restait encore un peu de chemin. Dommage... J'aurais pu dormir encore un peu sur le dos de Tristan, mais je n'avais pas trop envie que les autres se moquent de moi. Je me suis donc mise à contempler le paysage qui défilait. Paysage que je connaissais par cœur. Par conséquent, je me suis lassée assez vite. L'ennui me gagna rapidement, ce que remarqua Tristan. **

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à monter à cheval, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement. Les Pictes marchent la plupart du temps. Pourtant, on nous apprend à monter dès que nous savons marcher. Ça peut toujours être utile, et comme Merlin le dit souvent : «il faut mieux en savoir trop que pas assez», alors les Pictes apprennent autant de choses qu'ils le peuvent.

- Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas. Les Pictes sont rusés, et intelligent.

**Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. **

- J'avais tord, vous n'êtes pas comme elle, **me lança t-il. **

**J'ai su tout de suite à quoi il faisait référence. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Iseut était ma sœur, il a pensé que j'étais comme elle. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire, il ne m'a pas cru... jusqu'à maintenant. **

- Je vous l'avais dit,** souris-je.** Elle et moi, nous étions comme le jour et la nuit, sauf physiquement. Nous avons les mêmes yeux que nous tenons de notre mère.

**Il se renfrogna. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu ma mère. Il l'avait tué. Quelle imbécile !**

- Je... Je suis désolé pour votre mère, Lyanna. Ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fait pour me protéger. J'y ai pris un certain plaisir, et … je... je regrettes.

**Les autres nous regardèrent, abasourdis. Tristan n'était pas du genre à s'excuser, alors je comprenais la réactions des autres chevaliers, parce que j'avais la même. **

- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Tristan. Je ne vous en veux pas. J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose pour me protéger.

**Il acquiesça silencieusement. **

**Le silence revint, et l'ennui me gagna à nouveau. Bon sang, les longs voyages étaient vraiment un supplice ! J'aurais tout donné pour marcher plutôt que de chevaucher. L'équitation me donnait des courbatures, ce qui pouvait me gêner pendant quelques jours. C'est parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude, tout simplement. Mais, même en essayant de m'habituer, ça persistait. **

**Il se passa au moins une heure sans que personne n'osa dire un mot. Autant dire que j'étais prête à tout pour que quelqu'un parle. Bon sang, jamais l'ennui ne m'avait torturé à ce point. C'était... insupportable. J'ai donc décidé de parler à Arthur. **

- Hum... Arthur, comment est la vie de l'autre coté du mur d'Hadrien ? Je n'y suis jamais allée.

- C'est bien différent d'ici. Premièrement, il y a plus de romains, même s'ils ne sont plus très nombreux, et c'est plus...

- Civilisé ?

- Oui... Oui, si je puis dire. Il y a plus de villages, de cités qu'au delà du mur. Deuxièmement, la vie y est sans doute plus facile. Tout le monde s'entend, et il est rare qu'il y ai des conflits. Lorsqu'il y en a, ils sont vite réglés. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, et ça a coûté la vie de deux de mes chevaliers : Galessin et Perceval. Le peuple breton a essayé de se révolter contre les romains, et nous avons eu pour devoir de mater la rébellion. Ça a duré une semaine. Les pictes ont choisis ce moment pour tenter de passer le mur, ce qui nous a pris par surprise. Heureusement, on a réussi à les faire partir.

- Je m'en rappelle… C'était i ou 4 ans. Je me suis battue contre vous. J'ai faillit perdre la vie ce jour-là, mais un chevalier m'a épargné. Je... Je crois que c'était... Vous.

**Je me souvenais clairement de ce moment à présent. Je me rappelais très bien d'un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Arthur. **

- C'est bien possible, **dit-il.** Je ne tue pas tous les pictes que je croise. J'en épargne le plus possible, parce que je déteste les tuer.

- Et c'est pareil pour mon peuple. Nous nous battons contre vous, pas parce que nous vous détestons, mais parce que nous voulons récupérer notre terre bien-aimé que l'on nous a dérobés, jadis. Ce sont les romains qui devraient payer, pas vous. Vous n'avez pas voulu atterrir ici, et vous battre pour quelque chose qui ne vous concerne pas. Vous perdez la vie les uns après l'autre pour une cause qui n'est pas la vôtre. Mon peuple se bat contre vous à contre-coeur. Merlin est conscient que vous n'avez rien à voir dans la guerre que nous entretenons contre les romains, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si nous voulons récupérer notre terre, nous devons nous battre quel qu'en soit le prix. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, on m'entraîne tous les jours afin de pouvoir me battre contre vous. Je connais chacune de vos tactiques, et comment vous agissez. Chaque picte est une vrai arme contre vous. Pourtant, malgré cet enseignement, personne ne peut se résoudre à vous détester. Ils vous respectent, plutôt.

- Votre peuple est merveilleux, j'en suis conscient, et je pense que mes chevaliers vous respectent aussi. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi vous voulez reprendre cette terre. Elle était à vous avant d'être conquérit par les romains..., mais... Vous vous battez pour cette terre depuis des années et des années. Vous n'en avez pas marre de vous battre pour, finalement, être repoussé au delà du mur ?

**C'était une question intéressante que l'on ne m'avait jamais posée. J'étais assez impressionnée. **

- Certains l'ont été, comme... Iseut, ma sœur, mais nous voulons récupérer ce qui nous appartient, alors nous sommes prêts à tout. Quelques uns sont prêts à donner leur vie pour voir notre peuple revenir sur les anciennes terres. Malheureusement, il est temps pour nous de faire face à une nouvelle menace de la part des Saxons. Ils commencent à envahir le pays, et si nous ne faisons rien, ils s'en empareront. Cela deviendra encore plus difficile pour nous de reprendre notre terre.

**Les Saxons, un peuple germanique venant du continent, étaient de véritables barbares avides de sang capable de n'importe quoi pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils tuaient tous ceux qui n'étaient pas saxons, et encore ! Parfois, ils leurs arrivaient de s'entretuer. Depuis quelques temps, ils commençaient à arriver dans le nord de l'île, au delà du mur. Les seuls capables de nous protéger de ces monstres étaient les chevaliers Sarmates, et les quelques romains restant. Malheureusement, les romains quittaient l'île, et il ne restait plus qu'une seule garnison de chevaliers Sarmates... Celle avec qui j'étais en ce moment-même. En clair, mon peuple allait devoir se défendre seul. **

- Il est vrai que les Saxons arrivent, **admit Arthur. **C'est assez préoccupant. Certains rapports disent qu'ils arrivent au Nord du mur d'Hadrien. Par conséquent, il n'y a que nous pour les retenir. Si nous n'agissons pas, ils prendront cette île en y laissant que du feu et du sang. Malheureusement, il y a un problème. Mes chevaliers n'ont plus qu'un an avant d'être libre. Hélas, ce n'est pas suffisant pour rejeter les Saxons de l'île.

- J'en suis consciente.

**Mon peuple était voué à la destruction. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à une épreuve pareil. Les Saxons n'hésiteront pas à nous détruire les uns après les autres. Aucun scrupules ou regrets ne pouvaient les arrêter. C'étaient de vrais machines à tuer. Même si mon peuple était fort et rusé, il ne pourrait jamais résister contre des monstres pareils. Il nous fallait de l'aide. **

- Croyez-vous que la Bretagne pourrait résister ? **Lui demandai-je avec une certaine inquiétude. **

- Un certain temps, peut-être, mais pas très longtemps. Si les Saxons veulent la Bretagne, ils l'auront. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je sais que je ne suis pas très rassurant, mais je préfère être réaliste, plutôt que de mentir pour vous rassurer.

- Et vous avez bien raison de me dire la vérité. Me mentir ne serait pas judicieux.

**Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me dise ça. Après tout, c'était prévisible. Arthur avait raison, et j'en étais parfaitement consciente. Savoir que notre terre était vouée à tomber aux mains de monstres me faisait peur, mais je devais accepter la situation. Je n'avais pas le choix. **

- Mon peuple devrait s'enfuir de cette terre, **soupirai-je. **Sinon, je crois bien que les pictes vont disparaître à tout jamais. Nous sommes un peuple _autosuffisant_,puissant,et débrouillard, mais l'on ne pourrait pas résister contre eux. Non, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de s'enfuir.

- Ça serait la meilleure chose à faire, en effet. Votre peuple est fort, je le conçois, mais les Saxons sont déterminés, et prêts à tout. Vous n'aurez aucune chance si vous n'obtenez pas d'aide.

**J'ai acquiescé. Je n'aurais jamais cru pensé ça un jour, mais je craignais l'avenir. Qu'allait-il advenir de mon peuple ? Et de moi ? Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? J'allais mourir, sans doute. Comme mes sœurs... Tel était mon destin, celui de mon peuple, et de mon pays. **

- D'où venez-vous, Arthur ? **M'enquis-je pour faire la conversation. **Quel est votre terre d'origine ?

- Je viens de Rome, mais je suis breton par ma mère.

**J'avais entendu certaines rumeurs sur lui, et apparemment, c'était vrai. Il était à demi-breton... Intéressant. **

- Je suppose que vous allez repartir une fois votre devoir accomplie**, fis-je. **N'y a t-il rien ici qui a du charme à vos yeux ? Ni à aucun d'entre vous ? **Ajoutai-je à l'intention des autres chevaliers. **N'y a t-il aucune chance pour que vous restiez ?

**Ils tournèrent de concert la tête vers moi. **

- Cette terre a du charme, je le conçois, **me répondit Arthur. **Mais, je préfère Rome.

- Ce n'est pas ma terre, **soupira Lancelot avec un ai triste. **Pour moi, ici, c'est l'enfer.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lancelot, **admit Gauvain. **Ma terre de naissance est le paradis comparé à la Bretagne.

- Moi, je m'en fiche, **s'écria Bors. **Personne ne m'attend en Sarmatie, et j'ai une famille ici.

**Bors... Une famille ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. **

- Je ne dit pas que la Bretagne n'a pas de charmes, **dit Galahad en me dévisageant. **Mais, avec tout ce que j'ai vécu ici, ses charmes me laissent impassible. Maintenant, en voyant le paysage, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce sang versé, et à tout les gens morts au combat pour garder cette terre. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais rester ici lorsque je serais libre.

- Je partirais sans doute, **souffla simplement Dagonet. **

**Le seul qui ne répondit pas fut Tristan, ce qui ne m'étonna pas beaucoup. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler. **

- Et vous, Tristan ? **Lui demandai-je avec une certaine curiosité. **

- Où que j'aille, je serais en enfer, alors autant rester ici, **lança t-il, inexpressif. **De toute façon, personne ne m'attend en Sarmatie.

**Cet aveu me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Même s'il ne montrait aucune expression particulière, je pouvais ressentir sa douleur. Si intense... Elle était déconcertante. **

- Je ne peux accepter ça, **affirmai-je en regardant son dos. **C'est trop triste pour être vrai.

- Et pourtant, c'est la réalité.

**Apparemment, il n'avait plus d'espoir. C'était vraiment triste, parce que sans espoir, nous ne sommes plus rien. **

- Je comprends, **soufflai-je. **

**Et je le pensais réellement. S'il n'avait plus d'espoir, c'était sûrement à cause de ce que lui avait fait Iseut, et surtout, à cause de ce qu'il vivait ici. Néanmoins, il y avait sans doute une autre raison que je ne connaissais pas encore. **

**Le silence revint. Plus personne n'avait envie de parler. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en faire de même, mais je ne savais pas quoi penser. Alors, je me suis mise à penser au méthode de torture et de mise à mort. L'empalement, et la décapitation étaient les plus courants chez les Pictes, mais, évidemment, ils pratiquaient aussi le Scaphisme. C'est une méthode assez … glauque. Ça consistait à placer le supplicié dans une sorte de baignoire en bois, où seule la tête était en dehors. Là, on recouvrait son visage de lait et de miel, ce qui attirait de nombreux insectes. Étant nourrie, la victime se retrouve bien vite dans ses propres excréments. Les vers et les asticots finissent par dévorer le corps de la personne, alors qu'elle est encore en vie. C'était une méthode assez longue que l'on réservait aux traîtres. Sinon, il y avait aussi la méthode du seau et du rat, qui était juste atroce. Pas que je l'ai vécu, mais je l'ai déjà vu. On s'en servait pour faire parler les traîtres ou les espions. Ça consistait à piéger un rat dans un seau, puis à poser ce seau sur le ventre de la victime, en position retourné. Le bourreau commence alors à chauffer l'extérieur du seau. Par instinct de survie, le rat cherche alors à s'enfuir loin de la chaleur. La seule sortie étant sous lui, il va creuser son chemin dans le corps de la victime grâce à ses crocs et ses griffes. La victime souffrait atrocement, et la mort était longue à venir. Pour ma part, j'aurais préféré me faire ****_emboutir _****par quelques choses ou ****_ébouillanter _****plutôt que de subir ce genre de choses. **

**Je ne devais pas être normale pour penser à ça. **

- Ça ne va pas ? **Me demanda subitement Lancelot. **

- Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

- Vous êtes bien pâle, tout à coup.

**Ah... Fallait pas chercher loin pour en connaître la cause. Penser aux méthodes de torture me dégoûtait.**

- Ce n'est rien, messire. Je pense à quelque chose qui me donne envie de vomir.

**Rien que de repenser à ces moments où j'ai vu mon peuple usé de ces méthodes... Oui, j'avais envie de vomir. Je ne préfère pas donner les détails de ces moments. **

- A quoi penses-tu ? **M'interrogea Galahad, curieux. **

**Je leur ai alors expliqué. S'ils ne parurent pas choqués, certains affichèrent quand même un certains dégoût. Celle qui les marqua le plus était le Scaphisme. Il y avait de quoi... Je revoyais encore ce picte qui nous avait trahi dans cette «baignoire». Son agonie a duré près d'une semaine et demi. Le visage de ce pauvre homme avait été dévasté par les insectes qui s'était fait un festin du miel. On lui donnait à manger cinq fois par jour pour qu'il fasse assez régulièrement ses...besoins. Au bout de quelques jours, les vers et asticots abondaient dans sa «baignoire». Ils commencèrent à le dévorer lentement. Sa fin fut horrible. Je n'avais que 5 ans lorsque j'ai vu ça, et ça m'avait tellement marqué que je m'en souvenais encore. **

- Je n'étais pas certain que les Pictes pratiquent la torture, **dit Arthur.** Encore moins ce genre de méthodes.

- Au moins, je vous ai appris quelques choses.

**Je savais qu'il connaissait assez bien mon peuple, mais peut-être pas assez. Quand on était en guerre, il fallait bien connaître son ennemi. Les Sarmates connaissaient mon peuple, mais ils ne connaissaient pas nos tactiques. Nous étions peut-être plus malin que ce qu'ils pensaient. **

**Bref ! Mes pensées étaient maintenant accaparées par autre chose : le mur d'Hadrien. Il se dressait fièrement au loin. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le mur. Au moins 3 ans. Jamais il ne m'avait paru si impressionnant. **

- Impressionnée ? **Me sourit Lancelot.**

- Oui, totalement. Il semblait bien fade dans mes souvenirs, alors que là... il est majestueux.

**Tous s'élancèrent au galop, riant comme des enfants, sauf Tristan. Ça ne m'étonna pas. Je l'avais bien cerner, ce qui me permit de comprendre qu'il n'était pas du genre à rire, ou à s'amuser. Néanmoins, lorsque nous partîmes au galop, il m'a regardé sourire l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de sourire légèrement à son tour. Bon, c'était déjà un bon début. **

**A un moment, j'ai faillit tomber de cheval lorsque ce dernier sauta au dessus d'un obstacle que je n'ai pas identifié, mais j'ai réussi à me rattraper à Tristan, qui m'aida à bien me remettre en place. **

**Si, au début, nous étions à la traîne par rapport aux autres, nous les rattrapâmes bien vite, et on finit même par les dépasser. Malgré les efforts de Lancelot pour nous rattraper, nous arrivâmes au mur bien avant lui, et les autres. On nous fit passer par une porte immense, qui nous mena de l'autre coté du mur. Et voilà, j'étais maintenant en territoire romain ! **

**Nous atterrîmes dans une immense plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. A gauche, il y avait une immense cité qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres. Bon, on était pas encore arrivé... Et moi qui croyait que le voyage était fini. Quelle déception ! Pourtant, j'ai pris sur moi, et me suis forcé à être patiente. J'ai analysé le paysage de ce coté du mur que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Il n'y avait pas de grandes différences avec l'autre coté. L'herbe, les arbres et le ciel étaient pareils. La seule différence notable : la cité. Il était rare de voir ce genre de choses de l'autre coté du mur. Mon peuple était moins civilisé que les romains, bien entendu. Voilà pourquoi nous étions des barbares à leurs yeux. **

**Nous avancions assez doucement, comme si les chevaliers n'étaient pas pressé de rentrer. En fait, ils discutaient entre eux. Ils parlaient de la Sarmatie, de leur vie future, et de leur goût pour le sang. Cela ne me surprit pas qu'ils parlent de ce genre de choses. Par contre, j'ai faillit mourir de peur lorsque Tristan siffla et qu'un oiseau gigantesque vint se poser sur son bras. Un Faucon. Oh, bon sang, j'avais horreur de ces oiseaux de malheur ! Malheureusement, le faucon se rendit bien vite compte que je n'allais pas l'apprécier puisqu'il tenta de me mordre. **

- Mais, il est fou ! **M'écriai-je en m'écartant le plus possible. **

**Les autres chevaliers rirent en me voyant fusiller du regard l'oiseau. **

- Qu'y a t-il ? **Soupira Tristan, comme s'il le demandait à contre cœur. **

- Votre oiseau a essayé de me mordre !

**Tristan se retourna pour voir si j'étais blessé. Constatant que je n'avais rien, il soupira. **

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne l'ai absolument pas touché, comme vous semblez l'affirmer. Il s'en est pris à moi sans raison.

**Évidemment, il refusa de me croire. S'ensuivit alors une dispute. Tout ça à cause d'un maudit oiseau. Les autres chevaliers se moquèrent de moi, prétendant que j'avais peur de l'oiseau. **

- Peur d'un oiseau ? **Ricanai-je. **Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi. Le jour où j'aurais peur d'un oiseau, c'est la fin du monde.

**Dès ma réplique finie, l'oiseau tenta à nouveau de me mordre. Surprise, j'ai poussé un petit cri qui les fit bien rire. **

- Vous voyez ! **M'exclamai-je en ne quittant pas l'oiseau des yeux. **Il vient de m'attaquer sans raison.

- Je crois que vous l'irritez, **prétendit Tristan en caressant la gorge de l'oiseau. **

- Irrité ? Laissez-moi rire ! C'est plutôt moi qui est irritée !

**Une nouvelle fois, il m'attaqua, mais cette fois-ci, il réussit à me mordre. A l'oreille. Un petit cri de douleur m'échappa. J'ai aussitôt porté la main à mon oreille. Elle était en sang. **

- Je vais tuer cet oiseau de malheur !

**Tous me regardèrent éberlué, alors que Tristan me menaçai au cas où j'essaierais de tuer sa bestiole. Vive l'injustice ! J'avais rien demandé à cet oiseau, et voilà qu'il se faisait un devoir de me blesser. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes rapidement dans la cité. **

**Nous entrâmes par un grande porte, puis on nous mena jusqu'à une petit cour où l'on s'arrêta. J'ai aussitôt sauté de selle, évitant le bec de ce maudit oiseau. Seulement, je n'eus pas de chance puisqu'en me réceptionnant, j'ai glissé et suis tombée, sous les rires des chevaliers, sauf de Galahad et Tristan. Pestant contre moi-même, j'ai accepté la main de Galahad pour m'aider à me relever. Je l'ai remercié avant de m'épousseter. **

**Dès qu'il descendit de selle, Bors alla voir une femme qui le gifla de toutes ses forces. Choquée, j'ai ouvert la bouche comme un four. Une femme ? Faire ça à Bors ? Wouah ! Seulement, en les voyant ensuite s'embrasser à pleine bouche... J'étais à la limite du traumatisme. J'avais du mal à croire ce que je voyais. **

- C'est Vanora, la femme dont Bors est éprit, **m'expliqua Galahad. **

**Bors prit un des enfants qui les entouraient, et que je n'avais pas remarqué, dans ses bras. Euh... **

- Ce sont ses enfants, **m'apprit mon chevalier. **

- Quoi ?! Mais, il y en a une dizaine !

- Onze.

**Onze enfants ! Pauvre femme ! Faire accoucher onze fois sa femme ! Mon dieu ! **

- Viens, **me fit Galahad en me faisant signe de le suivre. **Nous allons te trouver des appartements.

**Je le suivit en silence, toujours sous le choc. Bors avait dit qu'il avait une famille, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il avait tant d'enfants. C'était... incroyable ! **

**Une fois remise du choc, j'ai admiré le bâtiment dans lequel je venais de rentrer. C'était typiquement romain. Des colonnes, inspirés de la civilisation grecque, et des murs fait en moellon, une pierre de construction taillée partiellement ou totalement avec des dimensions qui permettent à l'homme de la manipuler. C'est généralement fait de calcaire, mais il est possible de trouver des moellons en granite, en grès voire même en silex dur. C'est Merlin qui m'avait appris tout ceci. Il avait de grandes connaissances qu'il aimait partager avec moi. Grâce à lui, je savais énormément de choses. **

**Galahad me mena jusqu'à une chambre immense. En y entrant, je me suis dit que ma cabane dans les bois était moins grande. En face de la porte, il y avait une grande fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir le mur d'Hadrien. A droite, il y avait un immense lit, digne d'un roi, alors qu'à gauche, il y avait tout le nécessaire pour ranger ses vêtements. **

- Voilà ta chambre donc, **dit Galahad. **A coté, il y a Dagonet, et Lancelot. Tristan est en face, Gauvain, un peu plus loin, et moi, au fond du couloir. Si tu as un problème, n'hésites pas. Dans une heure environ, nous dînerons. Cela te laisse du temps pour te changer. Une domestique viendra t'aider. Je reviens te chercher dans 45 minutes. Comme ça, je te ferais un peu visiter.

**J'ai acquiescé avant de le remercier chaleureusement. Une fois partit, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil au lit, me demanda s'il était aussi confortable qu'il en avait l'air. Bien, j'allais l'essayer. Je me suis jeté à plat ventre dessus, atterrissant en riant comme une enfant. Effectivement, il était très confortable. Pendant quelques minutes, j'ai contemplé le plafond en imaginant ma vie ici. Je verrais les chevaliers tous les jours, je m'entraînerais avec eux, je partirais en mission avec eux... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libre. Ensuite, je serais seule. Qu'adviendra t-il de moi ? Je l'ignorais, et ça me faisait un peu peur.**

**Alors que les larmes menaçaient d'inonder mes joues, un coup à la porte me sortit de mes sombres pensées. Je me suis sortie du lit d'un bond et ai ouvert la porte avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.**

- Bonjour, ma dame, je suis Aelys, votre domestique, **se présenta t-elle. **

- Enchantée.

**Je l'ai laissé entrer. Aussitôt, elle me conduisit dans la petite salle de bain qui jouxtait ma chambre, et que je n'avais pas remarqué. Elle posa les affaires qu'elle avait dans les bras sur un petit meuble à coté de la baignoire, et sortit un savon. **

- Je vais chercher de l'eau chaude, **me prévint-elle. **Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez vous déshabiller.

**Elle sortit de la pièce après que j'eus hoché la tête. Faisant ce que m'avait demandé Aelys, j'ai commencé par enlever mon haut, couvert de sang séché, puis mes bottes recouvertes de boues et mon pantalon dans un piteux état. Une fois nue, j'ai retiré le bandage de mes mains. Mes plaies était en bonne voie de guérison, ce qui me rassura. A peine eu-je le temps de faire tout cela qu'Aelys revint, deux grands seaux d'eau chaude dans les mains. Elle versa aussitôt l'eau dans la baignoire, et me demanda ensuite de mettre la main dans l'eau pour lui dire si elle était assez chaude. **

- C'est parfait, **lui souris-je avant d'entrer dans la baignoire. **

**A peine fus-je dans l'eau que j'ai plongé la tête sous la surface. J'y suis restée pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à la surface. Aelys me tendit le savon. Je l'ai plongé dans l'eau pour l'humidifier, puis je me suis lavée doucement, frottant chaque partie de mon corps avec attention. Je voulais être la plus propre possible. Ensuite, je me suis lavée les cheveux, enlevant les restes de boue et de sang. Bien vite, l'eau du bain prit une couleur sombre. **

**Dès que j'ai jugé être assez propre, j'ai demandé à Aelys pour sortir. Elle me tendit aussitôt une serviette. Je me suis levée, ai essoré mes cheveux, et me suis enroulée dedans. **

- Qu'avez-vous prévu comme tenue ? **M'enquis-je en sortant de la baignoire. **

- Une robe bleu. Elle s'accordera parfaitement avec vos yeux et vos cheveux.

**Une robe ? Je n'en avais jamais porté. Je m'étais toujours habillé comme un homme. Bon sang ! J'ai écarquillé les yeux, ce qu'Aelys ne remarqua pas, occupée à m'aider à m'essorer les cheveux. **

- D'où viens-tu ? **Lui demandai-je, curieuse. **

- Je viens d'un petit village près de Londinium.

- Londinium... Je n'y suis jamais allée.

- C'est une cité gigantesque, située au bord du fleuve : la Tamise, **m'expliqua t-elle en me faisant m'asseoir puis en commençant à me coiffer.** Énormément de gens y vivent. C'est une cité très influente, un peu comme Camulodunum.

**Tout ceci m'était inconnu. Je ne connaissais que peu de choses sur ce coté du mur. Certes, je savais des choses sur les romains, mais pas tellement sur les cités romaines de Bretagne. **

- J'espère y aller un jour, **affirmai-je. **

**Elle sourit, tout en continuant de me coiffer. Une fois démélés, elle noua mes cheveux en une longue nattes qui descendait jusqu'en bas de mon dos. Satisfaite du résultat, je l'ai remercié. Ensuite, elle m'aida à enfiler la robe qu'elle avait prévu pour moi. Le tissus était tellement doux qu'il me plut aussitôt. C'était tellement inhabituel pour moi de porter ce genre de vêtements. Lorsque je me vis habillé de la sorte dans le miroir, j'ai faillit ne pas me reconnaître. **

- Cela vous va bien, **dit-elle en me regardant. **Vu votre réaction, je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de porter des robes.

- Je suis une Picte. Les femmes de mon peuple ne portent pas de robes, elles s'habillent comme les hommes. C'est logique quand on y pense parce qu'il n'y a aucune différence entre les hommes et les femmes, puisque ces dernières sont des guerrières aussi.

- Votre peuple est fascinant. De ce coté du mur, nous ne savons que peu de choses à votre sujet. Vous êtes bien mystérieux. La seule chose que nous savons avec certitude, c'est que vous voulez reprendre vos terres, et c'est tout à votre honneur.

- C'est..., **commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par un coup à la porte. **Entrez !

**C'était Galahad... Ah, ça faisait déjà 45 minutes ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. **

**Lorsqu'il me vit, il dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour voir si sa vue ne le trompait pas, et surtout, il était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Voilà ce que c'était de surprendre ! **

- Je sais, c'est étrange de me voir habillé de la sorte,** grimaçai-je en regardant ma tenue. **

**Il secoua immédiatement la tête. **

- Pour moi, c'est étrange, **lui assurai-je. **J'ai pas l'habitude.

**Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder avec... envie. Bon sang, j'avais l'impression d'être une friandise, maintenant. **

- Tu... Tu es magnifique, Lyanna.

**C'est pas vraiment ce que je pensais. Je m'étais toujours trouvé bien fade, et quelconque comparée à mes sœurs. **

- Je vous l'avais bien dit, ma dame, **sourit Aelys. **

**Je lui ai adressé un sourire peu convaincue, au moment même où elle échangea un long regard avec Galahad, ce qui me fit comprendre quelque chose. **

- C'est toi qui a voulu que je porte une robe, traitre ! **M'exclamai-je. **

**Il fit un sourire qui se voulait innocent, ce qui ne me berna pas du tout. **

- Tu me le paieras, Galahad. Je t'assure.

**S'il craignait mes représailles, il ne le montra pas. Au contraire, il sourit. Ce qui me fascinait chez lui, c'est sa capacité à sourire à tout moment. J'en étais incapable. **

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

**J'ai remercié une dernière fois Aelys avant de quitter ma chambre au bras de Galahad. Premièrement, il tint à me montrer les chambres des chevaliers qui étaient aussi spacieuse que la mienne. Deuxièmement, il me fit visiter les écuries, la salle de la Table Ronde, et le lieu où ils s'entraînaient. Ce dernier m'intéressa particulièrement à cause des arcs, des épées et des haches qui étaient à la disposition de tous. Ayant un peu de temps devant nous, nous nous sommes amusée à faire un concours pour voir qui était le meilleur archer. Chacun devait tirer cinq fois au plus près du centre de la cible. Galahad mit trois flèches au centre, mais deux d'entre elles finirent plus loin. Pour ma part, j'ai fait mouche à chaque fois. Impressionné, il dû admettre sa défaite. **

**Lorsqu'il fut temps d'aller manger, il m'emmena dehors et me guida jusqu'à la taverne, où tout les chevaliers avaient eu envie de se rendre. C'est là aussi que travaillait Vanora, la femme de Bors. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la taverne, tous les chevaliers étaient déjà attablé, dégustant un bon verre de vin épicé. Ils ne nous virent pas arriver, alors ils furent surpris de nous voir débarquer comme si nous venions d'apparaître par magie. Seulement, lorsqu'ils me virent, ils manquèrent de ne pas me reconnaître. Chacun complimenta à sa manière mon apparence, me faisant rougir. Lancelot, quant à lui, se fit si charmeur que je n'ai pas su trouver quoi lui rétorquer. Ensuite, je dû m'asseoir à coté de Galahad et Tristan, ce qui me déstabilisa un peu. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Après ça, je fus officiellement présenté à Vanora. **

- Vous êtes donc la femme de Bors ? **Lui demandai-je, assez indiscrète. **

**Elle se renfrogna aussitôt avant de fusiller ce dernier des yeux. Apparemment, je venais de faire une gaffe. **

- Pas encore, **répondit-elle. **J'attends que monsieur se décide, ce qu'il n'est pas prêt de faire.

**Ah... Oui, j'avais fait une gaffe. Tout le monde se plongea dans la contemplation de son verre en remarquant l'atmosphère tendue qu'il y avait entre Bors et Vanora. Je voulu m'excuser de mon indiscrétion, mais les deux concernés éclatèrent de rire, à ma plus grande stupéfaction. Je devais avoir raté un épisode, parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils riaient. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Tous les regardaient, confus. **

- Ne nous regardaient pas comme ça, voyons ! **S'exclama Vanora en souriant. **Je veux me marier, mais ce n'est pas urgent. Je préfère attendre que Bors soit libre.

**Oui, je pouvais comprendre. Il est préférable de se marier avec un homme libre, plutôt qu'un homme asservi. **

- Lyanna ? **M'appela Lancelot.** Un verre ?

**Il me tendit un verre rempli de vin épicé. Je l'ai pris avec une certaine hésitation, me souvenant de mes petites mésaventures lorsque j'avais trop bu. Oh, et puis tant pis ! J'avais bien le droit de m'amuser de temps en temps ! J'ai donc bu d'un trait mon verre, sous les regards abasourdi des chevaliers. **

- Wouah ! **S'étonna Lancelot avant de sourire. **

**Oh, c'était pas la première fois que je m'amusais à faire quelque chose de semblable. Seulement, les fois précédentes, je me roulais par terre tellement je riais. Pourquoi ? Je me le demandais encore. **

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu tenais pas l'alcool ? **M'interrogea Galahad avec un petit sourire. **

- Si, mais je me détend.

**Et ça fonctionnait. Rien qu'avec un verre, je me sentais mieux. Bors me resservit généreusement en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Il m'aimait bien, apparemment. C'était réciproque. **

- Ne la saoule pas, Bors ! **S'exclama mon chevalier d'un air désapprobateur. **

**Sa seule réponse fut de tirer la langue. Réaction très mature... Oui, bon, je ferais mieux de me taire parce que je ne suis pas mieux. **

- Où est Arthur ? **S'enquit Gauvain en le cherchant des yeux. **

**Tous haussèrent les épaules en cœur. C'est vrai ça, je n'avais même pas remarquer son absence. D'ailleurs, Vanora avait disparu. J'ai donc demandé à Bors où elle était. **

- Elle fait le service puisqu'elle travaille ici, **m'apprit-il. **

**Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. En même temps, avec tant d'enfants, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit femme au foyer, ce qui me semblait assez logique. Rien que de penser à ce qu'elle devait vivre tous les jours... Garder ses enfants, vivre dans la crainte de perdre son homme, et travailler... Je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer. J'aurais été incapable de vivre de la sorte, ce qui prouvait la force que possédait Vanora. Ça ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça, finalement, qu'elle réussisse à contrôler Bors. Elle avait un fort caractère, et elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher dessus. C'était quelque chose qu'on voyait peu chez les femmes. **

- Tristan, Lyssa n'est pas là, ce soir ? **Demanda Lancelot à Tristan avec un sourire malicieux. **

**Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir. Je ne savais pas qui était cette Lyssa, mais, apparemment, Tristan ne l'aimait pas trop. Ça attisa ma curiosité. Je n'ai donc pas pu résister à l'envie de demander qui était cette fille. **

- C'est sa prétendante, **ricana Lancelot avant de se baisser vivement pour éviter une assiette que venait de jeter Tristan. **Espèce de fou !

- Je me fiche de cette femme comme de ma première chemise ! **Grogna l'autre chevalier. **Elle est irritante.

**Au moins, c'était clair. **

- Irritante, mais canon, **sourit le coureur de jupon. **

**Exaspérée, j'ai détourné mon attention vers la conversation de Gauvain, Galahad, Dagonet et Bors. Ils discutaient... des Pictes. Voilà qui ne me surprenait guère. **

- Il y a peut-être un moyen de repousser les Saxons, **Fit Gauvain tout en réfléchissant. **Si nous nous allions au pictes, nous avons une chance.

**Il eut tout de suite toute mon attention. **

- Les pictes ne peuvent se battre seuls contre les Saxons, **continua Gauvain. **Ils ne sont pas assez. Ils ont besoins de nous s'ils veulent survivre.

- Tu crois vraiment que sept chevaliers, en comptant Arthur, ferait une grande différence contre des centaines de saxons avide de sang ? **Lui fit remarquer Galahad avant de boire une gorgée. **

**Il n'avait pas tellement tord, mais, en même temps, des chevaliers aussi puissant pouvaient faire une grande différence. Ils avaient de l'expérience, et ils connaissaient déjà l'ennemi, alors que les saxons, eux, ne les connaissaient pas. C'était un grand avantage. De plus, les chevaliers Sarmates étaient plus malin que les saxons. Oui, cela marquerait une grande différence. **

- Oui, je le crois, **répondit Gauvain, sûre de lui. **Les Saxons sont peut-être fort, mais ils n'ont rien dans la tête. Avec une bonne stratégie, nous pourrions les vaincre.

**La détermination venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il envisageait de se battre volontairement pour une terre qui n'était pas la sienne. Il disait vouloir la quitter au plus vite, et là, il voulait prolonger son devoir pour se battre un peu plus longtemps. Je ne comprenais pas. **

- Ça serait courir à la mort, et tu le sais, **répliqua Galahad en posant son verre un peu trop fort sur la table, me faisant sursauter. **

- Peut-être bien, mais avec un bon plan, il n'est pas impossible que nous puissions avoir le dessus, **insista Gauvain. **

- Pas besoin de plan, on fonce dans le tas ! **S'exclama joyeusement Bors. **

**Venant de Bors, ça ne m'étonnait pas. Il devait être tellement fort qu'il n'avait pas besoin de technique. De plus, sa grande taille devait l'avantager durant un combat. **

- Je crois que vous avez tous raison, **intervins-je en les regardant tour à tour. **Enfin... Bors, il ne faut mieux pas foncer dans le tas. Sinon, ce que vous avancez, Galahad, Gauvain, est intéressant. Les Saxons sont tellement bêtes qu'ils sont incapables d'inventer un plan aussi simple soit-il. Ils comptent plus sur leurs forces que sur les tactiques. C'est une erreur. Et vous savez bien que les pictes profitent des erreurs, quelles qu'elles soient. Le seul véritable problème, c'est l'avantage numérique considérable qu'ils ont sur nous. Heureusement, nous sommes plus rusés, et on les connaient. Cependant, ils savent se battre. Ils sont forts, et ne craignent pas la mort. Ils sont déterminés, prêts à tout. Nos hommes sont-ils capables d'une telle chose ? Non. Ils craignent la mort, parce qu'elle est douloureuse et définitive. Ils sont déterminés, mais pas réellement prêts à tout. Nos hommes sont trop intelligent pour être autant loyale à une cause aussi risqué. Ils tiennent à leur vie, alors que les saxons n'en ont rien à faire. Outre leur nombre supérieur au nôtre, c'est cela le plus grand avantage qu'ils ont.

**Mon discours les laissa perplexe pendant quelques secondes. J'en ai profité pour continuer, attirant l'attention de toute la tablée :**

- Vous, chevaliers, vous êtes déterminés, mais, êtes-vous prêts à tout pour sauver cette terre où vous avez vécu tant d'horreur, vu autant de mort ? Non. Et vous avez bien raison. Cette cause n'est pas la vôtre. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un devoir à accomplir ici que vous devez vous sentir obliger de rester pour continuer lorsque vous serez libre. Profitez de votre liberté, et partez. Partez loin d'ici. Sinon, cette île sera plus qu'un enfer pour vous, ce sera votre dernière demeure.

**Mes mots semblèrent les toucher au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. J'ai enchainé : **

- Si vous êtes libre, ne prolongez pas votre enfer pour sauver cette île. Profitez de votre liberté pour partir loin. Je ne voudrais pas que mon peuple vous retienne ici plus longtemps. Vous méritez tous de partir et de vivre une nouvelle vie. Avec des enfants, je l'espère. Ne gâchez pas votre chance.

- Oui, mais que vas-tu faire lorsque ton pays sera envahi ? **Me demanda Galahad. **

- Moi ? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il faut parfois savoir être égoiste. Voilà bien longtemps que vous versez votre sang pour cette terre, alors soyez égoiste, fichez-vous du destin tragique de la Bretagne, et partez dès que vous le pouvez. Je refuse de vous voir mourir les uns après les autres.

**Le silence s'est abattu sur la tablée. Tous me regardaient avec une expression indéchiffrable, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je les ai regardé à tour de rôle. Gauvain finit par briser le silence : **

- Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne peux pas envisager de laisser cette terre pour laquelle je me bats depuis des années tomber entre les mains des saxons. C'est inconcevable. Cela voudrait dire que je me bat en vain.

**Il m'avait tutoyé ? Intéressant... Inconsciemment, j'ai souri. **

- On ne peut pas laisser les pictes se débrouiller tout seuls, sinon ils vont être massacré, **affirma Galahad. **Je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas que ton peuple soit anéanti.

- Oui, c'est vrai, **avouai-je avant de boire une gorgée de vin. **Peut-on parler d'autre chose, s'il vous plait ? Rien que de penser à ça, j'ai envie de pleurer.

**Ils acquiescèrent tout en buvant en cœur. Sentant qu'on me regardait, j'ai levé la tête vers Tristan. Il me regardait avec un air impassible. Étrange. A peine eus-je le temps de me plonger dans ses yeux, qu'il baissa la tête. **

- J'espère que l'on va pouvoir se reposer un peu avant de repartir en mission ! **S'écria Bors. **

- Il ne faut pas rêver, **soupira Tristan, prenant enfin la parole. **

**Suite à ça, un débat fit rage pendant au moins une heure, durant laquelle je me suis enivré plus que de raison. A un moment, j'en ai eu marre, et je me suis levée maladroitement manquant de m'écrouler sur mon voisin. J'ai éclaté de rire à leur plus grande stupéfaction. Loin de me calmer, j'ai continué à rire en commençant à m'éloigner. Ils me suivirent des yeux sauf Tristan qui accourut pour m'empêcher de m'en prendre à un romain. Celui-ci, agacé, me jeta un regard noir digne de Tristan. Quant à ce dernier, il me prit par le bras, et entreprit de me ramener à ma chambre. Seulement, n'étant pas tellement d'accord, je l'ai poussé dans une ruelle où je l'ai collé au mur d'un bâtiment. **

- Je … Vvveux pas aaller dans ma ch..hambre, **dis-je difficilement. **

- Je ne vous donne pas le choix, Lyanna. Vous êtes saoule, et je n'ai pas envie que vous me vomissiez dessus. De plus, vous en prendre à des romains ne vous attirera que des ennuis. Maintenant, lâchez-moi !

- Je veux pas ! … Aller dans ma chambre !

**Il soupira bruyamment, me montrant son mécontentement. Je n'ai pourtant pas bouger. Au contraire, je me suis rapprochée de lui, prenant un air provocateur, ce qui l'agaça un peu plus. **

- Si vous ne voulez pas aller dans votre chambre, que voulez-vous donc faire ? **S'enquit-il. **

- Ça.

**Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je fondis sur ses lèvres. Surpris, il se raidit. Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, il décida de me repousser. Je l'ai fusillé du regard, alors qu'il faisait de même. **

- Vous êtes... , **commençai-je avant d'être couper de la meilleure des façons. **

**Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il m'embrasse à son tour. A vrai dire, je croyais qu'il me détestait. Enfin, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a empêché de répondre à son baiser, qui devint vite incontrôlable. Chacun voulait prendre le dessus sur l'autre, ce qui rendait ça vraiment étrange. Ensuite... Eh bien, c'est le trou noir.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lorsque je me suis réveillée, la première chose que j'ai ressenti, c'est une horrible douleur à la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, j'ai pesté contre moi-même avant de remarquer que... Que je n'étais pas seule. Tournant la tête sur le coté, j'ai manqué de crier en voyant le visage de Galahad à quelques centimètres du mien. Il était endormi, et …. Nu, apparemment. Et, visiblement, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus habillé non plus. Bon sang, que s'était-il passé ? Oui, oui, je sais, la question ne se pose pas tellement. Mais... Je ne me rappelais de rien. Bon sang, il n'y avait qu'à moi que ce genre de chose arrivait ! **

**Doucement, je me suis levée du lit, cherchant mes vêtements des yeux. J'ai fini par repérer ma robe à l'autre bout de ma chambre, près de la porte. Je l'ai enfilé vite fait, et suis sortie précipitamment, tout en veillant à ce que Galahad ne se réveille pas. Le couloir était vide, ce qui m'arrangea. J'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre, évitant de faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ai soupiré avant de rejoindre la salle de bain attenante. Je me suis débarbouillée rapidement le visage avec de l'eau fraîche, ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Ensuite, je me suis changée, troquant ma robe contre des vêtements d'homme et mes bottes. C'est alors que quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre. **

- Qui est là ? **Lançai-je. **

**On ne me répondit pas. Je suis donc sorti de la chambre, cherchant des yeux l'intrus. Mon regard se posa sur Tristan, assis sur mon lit. **

- Que faites-vous ici, Tristan ?

- Je dois vous parler d'hier soir.

**Hier soir ? Heu... Je craignais le pire. **

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? **Demanda t-il en me rejoignant. **

- Fait quoi ?

**Il fronça les sourcils, me dévisageant pour voir si j'étais sincère. Lorsqu'il vit que je l'étais, il soupira bruyamment. **

- Qu'ai-je fait ? **L'interrogeai-je, redoutant la réponse. **

- Nous nous sommes …. amusés dans cette ruelle.

- Amusés ? Ah... oh, je vois.

**J'avais un gros problème, maintenant. Si j'avais bien compris, j'avais passé la nuit avec Tristan puis Galahad. Oui, j'étais une prostituée. A l'avenir, il faudra m'interdire la boisson, ça me fait perdre la tête. **

- Je suis désolée, Tristan, mais je ne me rappelle de rien. Je me souviens juste de vous avoir embrasser.

**Il haussa les sourcils, surpris. Jamais je n'avais vu une telle expression sur le visage de Tristan. En fait, je m'étais habitué à ce que rien ne le surprenne. **

- Je vois.

**Il paraissait assez déçu que je ne me souvienne pas. Je l'étais aussi, bien sûr, parce que j'avais horreur de ne pas me souvenir de quelque chose. Ça pouvait me tracasser pendant des semaines. Surtout que cette situation était assez étrange. Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir couché avec lui. **

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça avec moi ?**lui demandai-je, curieuse. **Je vous fait penser à ma sœur ?

- J'en avais envie, tout simplement. Pas parce que vous ressemblez à Iseut, mais parce que je vous admire. Vous avez un fort caractère, vous vous laissez pas marcher dessus, et malgré mes menaces, vous ne vous êtes pas démontés, et m'avez tenu tête. Jamais une femme n'a osé faire ça.

**Tristan... m'admirer ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Non, mes oreilles devaient me faire défaut. Pourtant, je dû me rendre à l'évidence. Il était sérieux. Où était passé l'homme qui semblait me mépriser ? Sans doute s'était-il rendu compte que je n'étais pas comme Iseut, et que j'étais son exact contraire. **

- Et j'aime les femmes qui me tiennent tête, **ajouta t-il avec un petit sourire qui se voulait charmeur. **

**Il était tombé sur la tête. C'est la seule raison que je voyais à son nouveau comportement. Je m'étais habituée à ce qu'il soit froid et distant avec moi, mais l'entendre me parler de la sorte était assez déconcertant, il fallait l'avouer. **

**Avant que je ne puisse réagir, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, douce et exigeante. Bien entendu, prise par surprise, j'ai mis un certain temps à me rendre compte de la situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rompe le baiser, en fait. Là, j'étais tellement surprise par ce qui venait de se passer que j'étais incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. **

- Lyanna ? **Retentit une voix venant de derrière la porte de ma chambre. **

**De concert, Tristan et moi nous tournâmes vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Galahad. Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que lui. A peine entré, il s'arrêta subitement en me voyant aussi prêt de Tristan. **

- Que se passe t-il ? **Demanda t-il en nous regardant à tour de rôle. **

**Galahad et Tristan commencèrent alors à se défier du regard. Oh, non, dans quel pétrin m'étais-je mise ? Gênée, je me suis enfuie de ma chambre, prétextant avoir un petit creux. Une fois dans le couloir, j'ai soupiré longuement, pestant contre moi-même pour avoir trop bu la veille. Je savais que j'étais susceptible de commettre une bêtise. Pourtant, insouciante, j'avais bu plus que de raison. Ça pouvait paraître lâche de s'enfuir comme ça, mais rare était celles qui auraient agi différemment. Et maintenant, j'étais dans le pétrin.**

**Me demandant ce que j'allais faire, je me suis dirigée vers les cuisines, affamée. Là, j'y ai retrouvé Lancelot, visiblement en train de draguer une jeune servante. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, il stoppa sa conversation avec la fille, et vint vers moi. **

- Bien le bonjour, Lyanna ! **Me salua t-il. **Vous êtes partie bien tôt hier soir. Où étiez-vous passer ? Galahad est parti à votre rechercher, et on ne l'a jamais revu.

**Involontairement, je me mis à rougir, ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque j'ai détourné la tête. **

- Je vois..., **rit-il . **

**Je l'ai fusillé du regard. Moi, ça ne me faisait pas rire du tout. Au contraire. Je me sentais très mal à cause de ce que j'avais fait. Mais, le pire, c'est que je ne m'en souvenais même pas ! Bon sang ! **

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, **remarqua t-il en m'obligeant à le regarder. **

**Il scruta mes yeux pour y déceler une quelconque émotion. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais impassible. **

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir, Lyanna ? **M'interrogea t-il.**

**Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me pose la question, alors j'étais quelque peu déconcertée, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. En temps normal j'appréciais la perspicacité de Lancelot, mais à ce moment-là, je la détestais. **

- Racontez-moi, **insista t-il. **

**Ses yeux me suppliaient de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Je n'étais pas sensible au charme de Lancelot comme les autres dames l'étaient, mais il avait un certain pouvoir sur moi. Il réussissait toujours à me surprendre. Dès que je pensais l'avoir cerné, il me prouvait le contraire. C'était un peu la même chose avec Tristan. **

- Racontez-moi, **répéta t-il avec plus d'insistance. **

**Il commençait à me convaincre. Je pris cela comme un signal. Je devais m'enfuir si je voulais qu'il ne sache rien. Je me suis donc dégagé, et ai quitté la pièce aussi vite que je le pouvais. Oui, je m'enfuyais une nouvelle fois. Encore une preuve de lâcheté. Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pu déjeuner. Bon sang ! Cette journée était vraiment cauchemardesque. Je devais maintenant éviter trois hommes. J'avais conscience que je ne pourrais pas les éviter pour toujours, mais au moins le temps de trouver une solution. Si j'en trouvais une... Quelle idée d'avoir autant bu ! Je me suis mise à pester contre moi-même de nouveau tout en me dirigeant vers l'extérieur. J'avais vraiment besoin d'air. Je suis donc sorti et ai retrouvé Vanora, assise dans l'herbe, en train de jouer avec quelques uns de ses enfants. La scène m'attendrit. Ils souriaient, et riaient ensembles comme je l'avais fait avec mes propres parents. Ça me rappela de bons souvenirs, mais aussi de mauvais. Notamment leur mort. **

**J'aurais aimé avoir mes propres enfants, mais quelle vie aurais-je pu leur offrir ? Je n'aurais jamais pu être une bonne mère, et ce pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, je n'ai pas de mari. Deuxièmement, je ne me sens pas prête. Troisièmement, je ne pouvais pas enfanter tout en menant une guerre. Quatrièmement, j'avais peur d'avoir un enfant. Et puis, j'avais à peine vingt ans. J'avais encore le temps. **

**J'ai regardé Vanora et ses enfants pendant quelques minutes, silencieuse. Un jour, peut-être, j'aurais une famille aussi nombreuse. Je l'espérais, du moins. C'est ce qu'aurais voulu ma mère. **

- Hey, Gamine, tu rêves ? **Me fit sursauter l'imposante voix de Bors qui venait de derrière moi. **

**Vanora et les enfants se retournèrent aussi et furent surpris de me voir aussi prêt sans qu'ils ne m'aient remarqué. **

- Euh... Oui, apparemment. Salut, tout le monde. Je... Je suis désolée de vous déranger, je passais par hasard et je vous ai vu jouer ensembles. Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs.

- Ne t'excuses pas, voyons, **me dit Vanora. **Joins-toi à nous, si tu veux.

- Ça serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai un problème à régler.

**Et quel problème ! **

- Rien de mauvais ? **M'interrogea Bors. **

- Je ne peux encore le dire.

- Bien. Si tu as besoin, n'hésites pas à venir nous parler.

**Ça y est, j'avais compris. Bors était un ours au cœur tendre. **

- Merci, Bors, **lui souris-je. **Si Tristan et/ ou Galahad te demandent si tu m'as vu, ce n'est pas le cas, d'accord ?

**Il fronça les sourcils. D'un geste vif de la main, il me poussa à développer. **

- J'ai fait une connerie, alors avant de la réparer, il faut que je réfléchisse un peu.

- Je vois. J'espère que tu régleras ce problème.

**Bon, j'en avais dit le moins possible. Bors me faisait à mon père. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Avais-je raison ou pas ? Là était la question. En même temps, si je ne faisais confiance à personne, ils ne me feraient pas confiance non plus. **

**Une fois assurée de son silence, je suis allée dans les bois, où il n'y avait apparemment, personne. Je me suis assise au pied d'un arbre. Là, j'ai réfléchi longuement, très longuement. Jusqu'au soir, pour être précise. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire pour régler cette situation, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je n'avais pas le choix. Qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver si Galahad et Tristan apprenaient ce qui s'est passé la veille ? Et encore, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. J'étais dans la mouise. La seule solution que je voyais, c'était de tout leur dire, au risque de me faire «tuer» et de briser leur amitié. Finalement, je ne valais pas mieux qu'Iseut. Elle avait un don pour monter les hommes les uns contre les autres. Moi qui ne voulait pas faire la même chose, c'est exactement ce que j'avais fait. Un monstre, voilà ce que je suis. Bon sang, ça devait être héréditaire de briser le cœur des gens ! **

**Lorsque ma décision fut prise, il faisait nuit. Étant dans la forêt, il faisait donc très sombre. Je n'avais pas peur du noir, mais je n'aimais pas me retrouver dans ce genre de situation, parce que j'étais vulnérable. Vulnérable, puisque je ne voyais presque rien. C'est pour ça que quand on m'attrapa par la taille, je n'ai pu que me débattre. **

- Cesse ça tout de suite, Lyanna, **grogna Tristan en me plaquant contre un arbre sans aucune douceur. **

**Un petit cri de douleur m'échappa lorsque mon épaule heurta durement le tronc. Néanmoins, il ne s'excusa pas et me serra un peu plus fortement. Son expression ne me disait rien qui vaille. **

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiote !

**Effectivement, je savais très bien de quoi il parlait. Mais, j'avais pas envie d'en parler avec lui. **

- Tu es comme ta sœur, finalement !

**Ça me toucha en plein cœur. Me comparer à Iseut était la pire chose qu'on pouvait me faire. Évidemment, j'ai refoulé les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. **

- J'avais raison de me méfier de toi, au départ, **continua t-il. **Mais ton comportement m'a fait changé d'avis. J'ai cru que tu étais différente...

- Je le suis !

- Je me suis trompée. J'aurais dû te tuer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion au lieu de m'éprendre de toi !

**Euh... Avais-je bien entendu ? Parce que, là... C'était incroyable ! Il dû se rendre compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe puisqu'il s'arrêta de parler. Sa colère s'évanouit, et son expression devint plus froide. **

- Tristan, je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, **fis-je. **Je... J'ai trop bu. Tout ça est de ma faute, certes, mais je.. Je ne voulais pas que ce genre de choses arrivent, crois-moi...

**Il m'imposa au silence en plaquant sa main sur ma bouche. **

- Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, Lyanna. Ta sœur avait les mêmes.

**Il était vraiment convaincu que je ne valait pas mieux qu'Iseut. Au vue des événements, c'est ce qu'on pouvait croire. Pourtant, jamais je n'avais fait comme elle, sauf... La veille. **

- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'accorder ma confiance, **reprit-il, la colère revenant. **J'aurais dû t'exécuter dès que je t'ai vu la première fois.

**Il libéra ma bouche, et me jeta un regard d'une froideur inimaginable. **

- Ne me parle plus, ne cherches pas à me voir, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, **dit-il d'un ton calme. **

**Cette fois, je ne pus retenir mes larmes, qui roulèrent sur mes joues. J'ai baissé les yeux, honteuse de montrer mes faiblesses. **

- Ne pleure pas. Iseut faisait la même chose. J'aurais dû la tuer lorsque je l'ai surprise avec Marcus, au lieu de m'en prendre à lui. Pauvre homme... Il a dû avoir le cœur brisé. Mais, dis-moi, Lyanna, combien de cœur as-tu brisé ? Plus ou moins que ta sœur ? Je devrais peut-être te tuer, finalement, petite picte. A moins que je ne demande à Arthur de te chasser. Tu ne ferais pas long feu, seule face aux saxons et aux pictes. Pourtant, aussi incroyable que ça puisse être, je ne pourrais m'y résoudre. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me venger de toi. L'ignorance me semble être une bonne solution. Ce n'est pas assez sévère mais je ne vois pas d'autres choix. Par conséquent, ne cherches plus à me parler. Est-ce clair ?

**J'ai opiné de la tête. Sur ce, il me lâcha, et partit comme il était venu. Désemparé, je me suis laissé glisser le long du tronc du tronc d'arbre jusqu'à atteindre le sol, et j'ai éclaté en sanglot. Cette scène avait été horrible pour moi. Évoquer ma défunte sœur et me comparer à elle rouvrait certaines blessures que je croyais avoir guéries. De plus, me rendre compte de la façon dont j'avais blessé Tristan me fit me sentir coupable. Il ne faisait pas confiance à la gente féminine, et pourtant, il avait fait une exception pour moi. Et moi, je l'avais blessé. Une chose était sûre, il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à une femme... à cause d'une pauvre imbécile comme moi. Bravo, Lyanna, tu peux être fière de toi ! Pauvre idiote ! J'avais honte de moi. Comment allais-je réparer cette situation, et l'endurer ? Ma mère m'avait toujours dit de ne pas trop boire parce que je ne tenais pas l'alcool, mais je n'en avait fait qu'à ma tête, comme d'habitude. **

**J'ai dû pleurer pendant au moins une heure, jusqu'à ce que je sois de nouveau dérangé. Je ne saurais dire l'heure qu'il était, mais il devait pas être bien tôt. En tout cas, la personne qui venait avait pris soin d'amener de la nourriture, ce qui me rappela que je n'avais pas manger de la journée. C'était Galahad. Un élan de culpabilité me submergea aussitôt. Pourtant, lui me regarda avec une douceur qui me déconcerta. Etait-il au courant ou pas ? J'attendais qu'il me le dise. **

- Tiens, **dit-il simplement en me donnant quelques pommes avant de s'asseoir à coté de moi. **

**Il essuya doucement les larmes qui maculaient toujours mes joues, et me caressa la joue. **

- Je sais,** souffla t-il. **

**Cette courte et simple phrase était suffisante pour que je comprenne. Pourtant, je ne comprenais pas sa façon d'agir. S'il savait, pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte avec moi ? **

- Je me suis querellé avec Tristan, mais on a fini par mettre les choses au point, **m'apprit-il. **

- Je suis désolée, Galahad. Vous auriez dû me tuer. Ça vous aurait évité des problèmes. Je ne vaut pas mieux qu'Iseut, et je mérite de vivre le même destin qu'elle.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne mérites pas de mourir. Tu as commis une erreur, c'est tout. On ne va pas te tuer pour ça. Tristan en serait capable, je pense, parce que tu viens de lui faire de nouveau ce que lui a fait Iseut, mais on l'en empêchera.

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il se comporte comme ça avec moi. En fait, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me déteste. Pourtant, il n'en était rien, et je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. **

- Tu avais trop bu, **reprit-il. **Ça nous arrive à tous de faire des erreurs quand on est saoule.

- Je ne mérite pas ton affection. Tu es beaucoup trop gentil avec moi.

**Il me prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il vit que je recommençait à pleurer. J'entendis son cœur battre, ce qui me rassura. On aurait dit une petite mélodie. J'ai tendu l'oreille pour mieux l'entendre. Ses battements n'étaient pas régulier, étant très rapide. **

- Qu'y a-t-il ? **Lui demandai-je en relevant la tête vers son visage. **Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ?

- A cause de toi.

- Moi ?

**Il acquiesça avec un sourire éblouissant. **

- Qui sait ? **L'interrogeai-je subitement. **

- Tout le monde puisque j'ai faillit me battre avec Tristan devant les autres. Arthur nous a séparés, heureusement.

**Un affreux juron m'échappa, ce qui choqua Galahad. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de chose. C'était sorti tout seul. **

**- **Nous devrions rentrer**, me proposa t-il après un temps. **Les autres doivent s'inquiéter.

**Il se releva d'un bond, et m'aida à me mettre debout. Cela faisait des heures que j'étais assise, alors, heureusement qu'il m'ait apporté son aide. Sinon, j'aurais bien eu du mal. Après que je me sois époussetée, il m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira contre son torse, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Je m'y suis noyée tant ils étaient profonds. Nous nous observâmes pendant un certain temps, avant de revenir à la raison et de rejoindre les autres à la taverne.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Lorsque nous finîmes par atteindre la taverne, tous les chevaliers se tournèrent de concert vers moi, ce qui gêna profondément. Seul Tristan ne daigna pas se retourner, puisqu'il avait une pouffiasse sur ses genoux. Ça me rendit jalouse, ce qui me surprit grandement. Lancelot me lança un sourire éclatant, et me fit signe de m'asseoir à coté de lui. Je l'ai rejointe, un peu hésitante. Les autres ne me quittèrent pas des yeux, ce qui commença à m'énerver. Lorsque je me suis assise à coté de Lancelot, leurs regards insistants ne me quittèrent toujours pas. J'ai alors lancé : **

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton au milieu du visage ?

**Tous détournèrent le regard, sauf Bors qui éclata de rire. Bon sang, il riait toujours quand je m'y attendais le moins ! **

- J'aime ta répartie, petite, **se justifia t-il lorsqu'il vit mon air confus. **

**Petite ? J'étais vraiment si petite ? Oui, comparée à lui, je l'étais. **

- Où est Arthur ? **Demanda Gauvain, remarquant l'absence de leur commandant. **

**C'est vrai, ça ! Je n'avais même pas remarquer son absence. **

- Je ne sais pas, **lui répondis Lancelot, alors que les autres se contentèrent d'hocher les épaules. **

- Il devrait bientôt arriver, **dit Bors. **Il ne rate jamais une occasion de boire avec nous.

- Il a peut-être des affaires à régler, **supposa Galahad. **

**Comme s'il nous avait entendu, il arriva au moment-même. Il semblait pressé de nous annoncer quelques choses. **

- Nous devons repartir en mission, **annonça t-il à peine arrivé. **Une famille romaine est entouré par les pictes au nord du mur. Nous devons leur venir en aide.

**Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquelles chacun ne sut quoi répondre. Si certains étaient ravis de repartir au combat ( Tristan), d'autres ne l'étaient assurément pas ( Galahad). D'autres encore étaient neutres ( le reste). Quant à moi, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu. **

- On part quand ? **S'enquit Galahad après avoir soupiré. **

- Demain.

**Aussi tôt ? Voilà qui était surprenant, et je n'étais pas la seule à le penser compte tenu des réactions de Galahad, Gauvain et Lancelot. **

- Pourquoi aussi tôt ? **L'interrogea ce dernier. **

- Cette famille est en grand danger. Nous devons les aider aussi vite que possible. Nous devrions aller nous coucher si nous voulons être en forme demain.

**Tous soupirèrent de concert, devant mettre fin à leur charmante soirée. Moi, ça m'arrangeait grandement, parce que, d'une part, je n'allais pas trop subir leur regard interrogateur, et d'autre part, j'allais pouvoir me défouler en mission. **

- Par contre, Lyanna, tu ne viens pas avec nous, **m'informa Arthur. **

- Je vous demander pardon ? Vous n'allez pas me laisser ici, quand même ! Je ne connais rien ni personne ici ! Je préfère partir en mission et me battre. De plus, si cela concerne les pictes, je peux vous aider. Je vous rappelle que j'en suis une.

**Hors de question qu'on me laisse en arrière. Je détestais rester inactive. Surtout si je savais que d'autres se battaient. **

- Elle a raison, **affirma Gauvain. **Elle peut nous être utile contre les pictes.

- Et elle sait bien se battre, **fit Lancelot en m'adressant un clin d'oeil. **Elle peut être un véritable atout pour nous.

**Arthur sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse : **

- Bien. Viens, si tu le souhaites.

**Satisfaite, un grand sourire étira mes lèvres. J'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais. **

- Je vais me coucher, **souris-je en me levant. **J'aimerais être en forme pour demain.

**A peine eurent-ils le temps d'acquiescer que j'étais déjà partie. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**C'est Lancelot qui vint me réveiller le lendemain. Ce fut assez difficile puisque j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit durant laquelle j'ai fait quelques cauchemars. La manière dont je l'ai remercié de m'avoir réveillé fut inoubliable. Parfois,, quand on me réveillait, je frappais celui qui osait le faire. Aujourd'hui, ce fut Lancelot. Lorsque ma main rencontra violemment son visage, un petit cri de surprise et de douleur lui échappa. **

- Mais, vous êtes folle ! **S'écria t-il en s'écartant le plus possible de moi. **

- Je suis désolée, Lancelot ! Tellement désolé ! Ça va ?

**Il hocha la tête, tenant sa joue endolori. Il me fusilla du regard en me montrant sa joue rouge. **

- Vraiment désolé ! **M'excusai-je à nouveau. **

- Pas grave.

**Je me suis levée du lit d'un bond, et ai couru jusqu'à la salle de bainoù je me suis habillé avec mes vêtements pictes, pressée. J'ai appliqué sur ma peau la typique peinture bleue des pictes. Dans la glace, mon reflet m'était agréable. J'aimais me voir toute en bleu. Ça s'accordait bien avec mes cheveux de jais et mes yeux bleus. Une fois recouverte de bleu, j'ai tressé mes longs cheveux. **

- Lyanna, dépechez-vous ! **Cria Lancelot depuis ma chambre. **Arthur veut partir le plus vite possible.

**Je sortis de la salle de bain peu de temps après, ma dague à la main, que j'ai caché immédiatement sur moi. Mes armes étaient toujours invisibles, ce qui était assez pratique quand je me battais. **

- Les pictes vont vous reconnaître si vous êtes en bleu, Lyanna ! **S'exclama Lancelot. **

- C'est le but.

**Je voulais que mon peuple me reconnaisse pour leur montrer que les chevaliers ne m'avaient pas tuer. Je devais leur prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace, et qu'ils pouvaient nous aider. **

- Bref, nous n'avons pas le temps d'engager un débat là-dessus. Arthur est pressé de partir.

**Il m'entraîna dehors rapidement. **

- Je veux un arc ! **M'écriai-je en m'arrêtant subitement, ce qui le fit se stopper à son tour. **

- Je vais vous en donner un. Maintenant, venez !

**Il me conduisit jusqu'à dans les écuries où tous nous attendaient. Quelques uns écarquillèrent les yeux en me voyant, à cause de la peinture bleu sur mon corps. Je les ai ignoré, attrapant l'arc que me tendait Lancelot. Je l'ai remercié chaleureusement avant de m'emparer d'un carquois, que j'ai placé dans mon dos. L'arc le rejoignit bien assez tôt. **

- Lyanna, nous te donnons un cheval, **m'informa Arthur en me montrant du doigt l'animal derrière moi. **

**Mon cheval était du même noir que mes cheveux. Aimant énormément les chevaux, j'ai tendu la main pour caresser son encolure. Aussitôt, le cheval se frotta contre ma main. Bien, j'avais un nouvel ami. **

- Bon, il est temps, chevaliers !

**Tous acquiescèrent et montèrent sur leur cheval sans faire attention à moi. J'ai suivi le mouvement, montant sur mon cheval à mon tour. Arthur sortit le premier des écuries, bientôt suivi de Tristan puis de Lancelot et le reste. Je les suivis, m'habituant à mon nouveau cheval. Il était adorable. **

**Au moment où j'allais caresser mon cheval, le faucon de Tristan passa à un cheveux de mon visage avant d'atterrir sur le bras de son maître. Furieuse, j'ai fusillé le faucon des yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas au chevalier qui me regarda de travers. Je l'ai ignoré royalement. **

- De nouveau bleue, **me sourit Galahad en chevauchant à mes cotés. **

**J'ai souri à mon tour. **

- J'aime bien te voir en picte, **m'apprit-il. **

**Oui j'avais fière allure en picte. Pour être franche, je me sentais mieux lorsque j'étais habillé comme ça. Peut-être parce que j'avais été habitué depuis le plus jeune âge à m'habiller comme ça. **

- Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Lyanna, **dit-il. **

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je pense que je t'ai sauvé parce que tu m'intriguais. Les chevaliers Sarmates m'intriguaient. Mais, je pense que... qu'il y avait une autre raison. Quand je t'ai vu blessé, ma flèche figé dans ton épaule, ça m'a rendue tellement triste. Tu me regardais avec tes yeux bleus, et … Je n'ai pas pu te laisser mourir. Je ne le pouvais pas. C'est comme si je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. J'ai alors tout tenté pour te protéger au péril de ma vie.

**Il me poussa à continuer, suspendu à mes lèvres. **

- Tu sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte. J'ai quand même trahi mon peuple alors que je lui été dévoué depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle à te donner pour expliquer ça. Je n'ai pas de réponses. Mais, si je viens à en avoir, tu seras le premier informé.

**Il sourit puis opina de la tête. **

- Néanmoins, je ne regrettes pas de t'avoir sauvé, **poursuivis-je. **Si je ne l'avais pas fait, là j'aurais eu des regrets.

- Mais tu serais toujours parmi les tiens à l'heure actuelle. Tu ne serais pas en train de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Tu n'aurais pas tué les tiens pour protéger Tristan. Je... Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu tuer les tiens...

- Je ne le comprends pas non plus. J'ai agi sans réfléchir. Dans le feu de l'action, peu importe qui est mon ami ou mon ennemi, celui qui s'oppose à moi est un homme mort. J'aurais pu tuer ma sœur si elle ne m'avait pas presque assommé.

**Tristan suivait attentivement la conversation puisqu'elle le concernait. **

- Quand nous sommes tombés dans l'embuscade, **continuai-je, **soit j'étais picte, soit j'étais avec vous. Je vous ai choisi, vous. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Ce n'est aucunement une ruse de ma part pour être dans vos bonnes grâces, comme Iseut en aurait été capable. N'oubliez pas que j'ai massacré des personnes que je connaissais pour vous. Je ne sais exactement pourquoi je l'ai fais, mais je l'ai fais.

**Tous me regardèrent, intrigués par ce que je disais. Que devaient-ils penser de moi ? Je voulais qu'il cesse de croire que j'étais comme ma sœur. Je ne l'étais pas, mais personne ne me croyait, et ma .. bêtise n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je pouvais comprendre leur méfiance, mais était-elle nécessaire ? N'avais-je pas déjà prouver que je n'étais pas une menace pour eux ? Si, je l'avais fait, mais leur méfiance était toujours là pour la plupart d'entre eux. **

- Vous avez fait tout ça pour Galahad et Tristan quand on réfléchit bien, **affirma Lancelot. **

**J'aurais fait ça pour eux ? C'était... Mais, c'était vrai, en plus. Si je m'étais détourné de mon peuple, c'était pour Galahad, si je les avais massacrés, c'était pour Tristan, et si j'allais me battre à nouveau, c'était pour eux. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. **

- Je... J'en sais rien, **répondis-je. **

**Le silence revint au moment où nous sortions de la cité. Dès que nous fûmes dans la prairie, nous partîmes au galop. Si je fus un peu en avance sur les autres au départ, ils me rattrapèrent bien vite. Nous étions tellement rapide que nous ne mîmes qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre le mur d'Hadrien. Une fois le mur passé, je me sentis de nouveau chez moi. Après tout, j'avais vécu de ce coté depuis ma naissance. C'était le coté que je connaissais le mieux. Je m'y sentais bien, plus libre. Sensation qui s'accentua lorsque le vent fit voler mes cheveux dans mon dos. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais l'impression de voler. C'était très agréable. Malheureusement, Arthur me demanda de ralentir lorsque je fus trop en avance par rapport aux autres. Je me suis exécutée sans discuter. **

- Tu es pressée de te battre ? **Me demanda Galahad lorsqu'il arriva près de moi. **

- Oui.

**J'ai souri, inconsciente de ce qui allait se passer plus tard...**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le premier jour de voyage fut extrêmement long et éprouvant. En fin de soirée, les pictes nous ont tendus une embuscade qui s'avéra être un échec pour eux puisque, grâce à moi, on finit par s'en sortir. Cela rendit mes anciens compagnons d'armes fou de rage, m'amusant. Quelle garce j'étais ! Après l'embuscade, on s'est enfuit le plus vite possible, décidant de ne pas s'arrêter pour la nuit. Nous étions en territoire picte, alors ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout qu'ils en avaient après moi. En plus de devoir me battre, je devais surveiller mes arrières si je ne voulais pas me faire tuer. J'étais leur cible principale, après tout. **

**Lorsque le jour se leva, nous étions un peu fatigués, mais nous n'étions plus très loin de l'endroit où vivait la famille romaine en détresse. Bon sang, quelle idée d'habiter au-delà du mur lorsqu'on est romain ! **

- Bon dieu, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour un peu de vinasse ! **S'écria à un moment Bors, me faisant rire. **

- J'en ai un peu si tu veux, **lui lançai-je en tapotant ma botte droite. **

**J'avais toujours un peu de vin caché dans une de mes bottes pour quand je manquais de courage. **

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Bors, **lui dit Arthur. **

- Tu as raison. Mais qu'est-ce que ça me ferait du bien.

- Pourquoi as-tu du vin, Lyanna ?

- Pour me donner du courage quand j'en ai besoin.

**Bors m'adressa un petit clin d'oeil, ce qui me fit sourire. **

- Arthur, sommes-nous bientôt arrivé ? **M'enquis-je. **

-Tu vois cette grande villa, là-bas ? **Me dit-il en me montrant un endroit lointain du doigt. **C'est là que vit la famille que l'on doit évacuer.

**J'ai acquiescé. **

- Manilius devrait bien nous accueillir, il aime bien les chevaliers Sarmates, **m'apprit-il. **

**- **Je..., **commençai-je avant de m'arrêter subitement, entendant un bruit anormal. **Quelque chose ne va pas.

**Tristan dirigea son cheval vers moi, aux aguets. Galahad fit de même. **

- Qu'y a t-il ? **M'interrogea Arthur. **

- Les pictes sont là.

**A l'instant même où j'ai dit ça, une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur nous. Si les chevaliers réussirent à les éviter, je ne fus pas aussi chanceuse. Touché à la poitrine et près du ****_caecum, _****c'est-à dire, vers la hanche gauche, j'ai poussé un petit cri de douleur, qui passa inaperçue avec le bruit environnant. Mon cheval reçut lui aussi une flèche, ce qui le fit se cabrer, me désarçonnant par la même occasion. Je suis donc tombé lourdement au sol, alors que les chevaliers s'enfuyaient, inconscient de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Seule, et vulnérable, j'ai commencé à paniquer. Surtout qu'il était certain que j'allais mourir. Je le sentais, et vu mes blessures, on ne pouvait rien pour moi. **

**Voyant que les chevaliers n'étaient plus là pour me protéger, les pictes sortirent de leur cachette et vinrent autour de moi. Ils allaient me tuer, cela ne faisait aucun doute. **

- Traitresse ! **Cracha l'un d'eux. **

**Les autres sortirent un poignard de derrière leur dos, me menaçant avec. **

- Tu as tué bon nombre des tiens pour protéger des ennemis, Lyanna. Tu as même tué ta propre sœur. Tu as trahi notre peuple, et notre cause. Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi, toi, une picte. Pour cela, tu mérites la mort que nous allons te donner. Ainsi, tu expieras pour tes crimes.

- Non ! **Criai-je difficilement. **Vous ne pouvez comprendre les raison pour lesquelles j'ai aidés les Sarmates !

- Tais-toi, traîtresse ! Ce que tu peux dire n'a aucune importance.

**J'ai prié pour que les chevaliers reviennent lorsqu'ils approchèrent leur poignard de moi. Là, j'avais vraiment besoin d'eux. J'avais peur, très peur. Je sentais ma fin arriver. Mes blessures saignaient abondamment, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. La flèche que j'avais à la poitrine ne devait pas avoir perforé un poumon, mais elle restait assez proche de mon cœur pour que cela soit grave. Oui, j'allais mourir, ça ne faisait aucun doute. **

- Au secours ! **hurlai-je le plus fort possible. **

**L'instant d'après, un picte me planta un poignard dans le ventre, m'arrachant un cri de douleur effroyable. Je sentis immédiatement le sang commencer à recouvrir la peau de mon ventre. Mon corps n'était plus que douleur. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, ce qui m'inquiéta. **

**De plus, je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Ma fin arrivait. **

- Lyanna ! **Entendis-je une voix familière crier. **Lyanna !

**Les pictes s'enfuirent en entendant cette voix qu'ils semblèrent reconnaître. C'était un Sarmate. Oui, ça devait être eux, il fallait que ce soit eux ! A l'instant même où les pictes partirent, Galahad, Tristan, Arthur et Bors apparurent dans mon champ de vision, courant vers moi. **

- Lyanna ! **Cria Galahad en se jetant à genoux à coté de moi pour mesurer l'ampleur de mes blessures. **

- Ne bouges pas, **me dit Tristan en s'agenouillant de l'autre coté. **Surtout, ne bouges pas.

**Il avait l'air inquiet. Galahad pâlit d'un coup en voyant qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire. **

- Tuée par son propre peuple, quelle plaisanterie ! **Ris-je sans joie. **

**J'ai toussé du sang tandis que les autres chevaliers arrivaient. Lancelot parut choquer par ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je me demandais à quoi je devais ressembler à moitié morte. **

- Tu avais raison, Tristan, **lui avouai-je en attrapant sa main. **Je suis comme ma sœur. J'ai répété les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Je t'ai blessé, même si ce n'était pas mon but. J'ai trahi mon peuple pour deux hommes que j'ai fait souffrir. Vous aviez raison, Lancelot. J'ai fait tout ça pour eux... Par amour, peut-être bien. Qui pourrait le dire ? Vous voyez à quel point je ressemble à ma sœur. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle.

**Tristan me serra la main, avant de me regarder dans les yeux, me communiquant tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient à l'instant même : de la tristesse, une grande douleur, et une profonde affection. **

- Tu n'es pas comme elle, **affirma t-il. **

**Un petit sourire étira mes lèvres, rassurée. **

- Galahad, je suis désolée. Désolée de t'avoir blessé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je regrettes d'avoir blesser quelqu'un. Mais si je ne t'ai pas tué, c'est parce que tu me fascinais, et que j'ai eu pitié de toi. Ensuite, j'ai craqué pour toi, tout simplement. Je t'ai protégé au péril de ma vie, parce que je sentais au fond de moi que je le devais. Ne m'oublies pas. Mais... Promet-moi de retourner en Sarmatie, et.. de fonder une famille, comme tu me l'as dit. Promet-le.

- Je te le promet ! Je te le promet... Ne pars pas, Lyanna, je t'en prie.

**En le voyant si triste, et désespéré, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je puisse les refouler, puis inondèrent mes joues. **

- Je veux pas mourir, **avouai-je en retenant un sanglot. **Ne me laisse pas mourir, **chuchotai-je en m'aggripant au bras de Galahad. **

**- **Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! Tristan, fais quelque chose, je t'en prie !

**J'ai tourné les yeux vers Tristan, pleine d'espoir. Même si je savais que j'allais mourir, j'espérais qu'il y ai quand même encore une chance pour que je survive. Hélas, Tristan secoua négativement la tête, désolé. J'ai baissé les yeux au sol, mon espoir venant d'être anéanti. Soudain, me vint une idée. **

- Bors ! **L'appelai-je. **

**Il vint aussitôt s'agenouiller à coté de Tristan. **

- Je veux que tu me fasses une promesse, **lui soufflai-je. **

- Je t'écoutes.

- Épouse Vanora. Elle mérite d'avoir un mari, et une situation stable. Promet-moi de l'épouser, et je partirais en paix.

**J'avais conscience de me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas, mais je voulais à tout prix que Vanora soit heureuse. Elle le méritait, et ses enfants aussi. **

- Je te le promet, **me dit-il. **

**Je l'ai remercié en esquissant un sourire. **

- Dagonet, veuillez vous assurer qu'il respecte sa promesse, je vous en prie, **lui lançai-je avant de me tourner vers Tristan, sans attendre aucune réponse. **Tristan, ne rejettes pas l'amour, **lui murmurai-je. **Toutes les femmes ne sont pas comme Iseut et moi. Certaines sont honnêtes, fidèles et charmantes. Tu mérites de connaître l'amour. Je te le souhaite.

**Il essuya les larmes qui maculaient mes joues, sans répondre à ce que je venais de dire. **

- Arthur, je tiens à vous remercier de m'avoir accepter parmi vous, malgré tous les ennuis que je vous ai apportés, **le remerciai-je avant de cracher du sang. **

**Mon corps commençait à s'engourdir tout doucement, remplaçant peu à peu la douleur. **

- Gauvain, prenez soin de Galahad, je vous en prie !

- Je le ferais.

**Lancelot avait perdu son habituel sourire, ce qui m'attrista. J'aimais le voir sourire.**

- Souriez, Lancelot. Votre sourire est charmant. Vous devriez sourire en toute occasion.

**Il essaya de se forcer à sourire, mais le résultat fut peu concluant, ce qui me déçu quelque peu. **

- Je suis désolée pour la mission, **m'excusai-je , toujours en pleurant. **J'aurais aimé être plus utile. Je suis désolée de vous abandonner comme ça. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

**Tous m'assurèrent que ce n'était pas grave, que je les avais bien aidé. Bon sang, j'aurais dû écouter Arthur lorsqu'il m'avait dit de rester à la cité ! **

- Je serais toujours là pour vous, **fis-je à Galahad et Tristan dans un soupir, en les regardant tour à tour. **Toujours. Pensez à moi, je serais là.

**Chacun me prit la main, la serrant. **

- Je .. qu'il est... temps pour moi... de rejoindre … mes sœurs... Elaine, et Iseut... Et mes parents. Ils m'attendent.

**Je ne sentais plus du tout mon corps à présent, et tout devenait flou. Mes yeux devenaient lourds, comme si j'étais fatigué. Je fus tenté de les fermer, mais en voyant Galahad me caresser la joue, je lui ai jeté un dernier regard avant de fermer définitivement les yeux, expirant pour toujours. C'en fut alors fini de moi. **

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Comment les pictes ont-ils osés lui faire ça ? **Commença à s'énerver Tristan. **Pourquoi ?!

- Elle les a trahis, et tu sais bien qu'ils n'aiment pas les traîtres, **lui répondit Galahad d'une voix lasse, comme s'il avait perdu toute ses forces. **Arthur, je voudrais qu'on l'enterre dans notre cimetière.

**Tous debout autour de Lyanna, les chevaliers étaient tous attristés de la perte de cette jeune femme. Ils s'étaient attachés à elle, malgré le fait qu'elle soit picte. **

- Accordé, **dit simplement Arthur. **

**Tristan était très en colère, chose que l'on avait pas vu depuis des années. Il aimait beaucoup Lyanna, alors la perdre comme ça l'avait détruit une nouvelle fois. **

- Je les tuerais un par un, sans aucune pitié ! **S'exclama Tristan en serrant les dents. **

**Sans prévenir, Galahad le prit dans ses bras. Si Tristan fut quelque peu surpris par cette étreinte, il ne s'en défit pas pour autant. Il sembla même se calmer. **

- Tenons nos promesses pour elle, **souffla Galahad.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**1 ans plus tard... **

**Debout l'un en face de l'autre, Bors et Vanora se dévorait des yeux, alors que Merlin les unissaient. Dans une belle robe blanche digne d'une reine, Vanora rayonnait. Elle avait attendu ce mariage depuis des années ! Elle ne pouvait que remercier Lyanna de lui avoir offert ce qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de cette dernière, elle n'en avait pas crut ses oreilles, mais c'est en voyant l'était de Tristan et de Galahad, qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était la vérité. Évidemment, cette nouvelle l'avait attristé. Elle appréciait Lyanna, elle l'avait accepté, comme les chevaliers l'avaient fait. Alors, quand elle avait appris qu'elle avait fait promettre Bors de l'épouser, Vanora en fut touché. C'était grâce à Lyanna qu'elle prononçait aujourd'hui ses vœux. **

- Bors, il y a vraiment eu des jours où j'ai envie de te tuer pendant que tu partais en mission, mais, sache que si je le voulais, c'est juste parce que j'étais inquiète et que tu me manquais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais si en colère lorsque tu revenais. Mais, un seul mot de toi, et j'oubliais tout ce que j'avais ressenti durant ton absence. Ça a été dur d'élever nos enfants puisque tu étais souvent en mission, mais nous avons réussi parce que nous sommes fort, et unis. Saches juste que je t'aime, et que je suis ravie de t'épouser aujourd'hui.

**Ils échangèrent un sourire complices. **

- Avant que tu ne prennes la parole, **reprit-elle. **J'aimerais que nous ayons une pensée pour Lyanna. Elle le mérite.

**Galahad sourit en entendant ceci. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle les avait quittés, chose qu'elle n'avait aucunement souhaité. La douleur était encore vive dans son cœur, mais au fil du temps, il avait fini par s'en remettre. Il pensait toujours à elle, bien sûr, mais plus de la même façon. Certes, il l'aimait encore, mais il pensait à elle comme étant une héroïne, celle qui croyait qu'une alliance entre les pictes et les chevaliers Sarmates était possible. Grâce à elle, c'était devenu possible. **

- Vanora, ma petite fleur, dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais faite pour moi. On était fait pour s'accorder, puisque l'on a le même caractère. Lorsque tu est tombée enceinte pour la première fois, je n'imaginais pas d'autres personnes pour porter mes enfants. Aujourd'hui, nous en avons 12, et je ne les regrettes pas. D'ailleurs, nous allons pouvoir leur donner un nom ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de pouvoir exécuter la promesse que j'ai faite à Lyanna. Mais tu sais, ma petite fleur, même si je ne lui avais pas promis, je t'aurais épousé quand même, parce que je n'imagines pas ma vie sans toi.

**Ému, Vanora refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer pour son mariage. **

- Bors, Vanora, vous ne faite plus qu'un. Je vous déclara donc mari et femme ! **Proclama Merlin. **

**Bors se jeta presque sur la mariée pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ce qui fit rire Arthur, Galahad et Gauvain. **

**Ca y est, Bors avait accompli sa promesse... **

**Néanmoins, ce fut le seul qui le fit vraiment. Lancelot ne put continuer à sourire puisqu'il mourut sur le champ de bataille, tout comme Tristan ne put retrouver l'amour pour les mêmes raisons. Quant à Galahad, au lieu de retourner en Sarmatie, et fonder une famille, il préféra rester en Bretagne pour servir le roi Arthur, veillé par Gauvain, comme Lyanna le lui avait demandé. Dagonet, quant à lui, ne put veiller à ce que Bors tienne sa promesse puisqu'il fut tué durant une bataille. Ainsi, malgré leur détermination, bon nombre d'entre eux périrent. Cependant, leur mort ne fut cause ni de tristesse ni de chagrin, car ils vivent pour l'éternité. Leurs noms et leurs exploits se transmettront de pères en fils, et de mères en filles, à travers les légendes du roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers de la table ronde... **

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'avez-vous penser de cet OS ? Je sais j'ai tué quelques personnages... Désolée, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler :D Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?<p>

Sinon, est-ce que, selon vous, j'ai remplie les conditions du défi ? Dites-moi tout !

Si vous voulez lire les défis des autres candidats, celui de LittleFlicka est sur l'univers de Divergente ( Diabolique mon ange), celui de Jeni Kat est sur l'univers de Hunger Games ( L'union des districts ) et celui de Missy Tagada sur


End file.
